


A Dirty Dozen Reasons

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's in Leavenworth facing twenty years if not more if Kinsey has his way. Seems the only way out may be a one way ticket to hell.  (Idea based on the movie Dirty Dozen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dirty Dozen Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Violence, language, minor character death

He looked forward to this day with great anticipation and yet now that it was here, as usual, he dreaded it as well…it was always the same. He dreaded that his visitor would show and he dreaded his visitor would not show with almost equal share. He could tell more from internal insight than an actual clock that it was almost time; time when he'd know one way or another, so to keep busy, he stretched his lean well toned body along the floor and started doing push-ups and would continue to exercise either until called or the time passed…then he'd know for sure. 

He was up to thirty-two when he heard it. "O'Neill, you have a visitor. Get your faggoty ass in gear!" 

He jumped to his feet, not making a flinch or any reaction whatsoever to the verbal abuse; he'd been here long enough to let it run like water off a ducks back…his back. Plus, it was only verbal stuff now a days, before, he had to prove just how well trained he was, and that being gay didn't make him a pushover. He wound up in the infirmary a couple of times, but the others always were ten times worse off, but in the end, he gained a grudging respect and was left alone; mostly. He wiped his face with a hand towel and dried off the sweat and then stood at attention five feet from his cell door; waiting. 

Sergeant Williams, with his slightly pudgy face and steely green eyes glared inside the main opening of the thick metal door to be sure O'Neill was in position or the door would remain locked. Seeing that he was ready, he opened the door and glared at the man before him. "Come on, your 'girlfriend' is here," he sneered, his distain clear in his aging face, covered with a poorly shaved beard. 

Jack O'Neill, former Colonel of the USAF remained silent at the barb, for he had learned quickly the rules of this prison, and at the moment Sergeant Williams held all the cards. He followed behind until they got outside his cell, his home for the past two years…only another eighteen more to go, perhaps less with good behavior. It still rankled him greatly to the sentence he got. His JAG lawyer said no more than five years max, boy had she miscounted! Because of his position and the knowledge he had, he was considered a 'threat' and for the security of the country, his sentence extremely extended. "By the time you get out, anything you know, won't matter," the judge had told him (privately of course), and he was then dragged off to his new home, here in Fort Leavenworth, Kansas and placed in the high security block of this maximum security prison. 

Once outside his little hole-in-the-wall, he remained at attention and waited until Williams locked his cell door and gestured for him to move. He knew the way by heart; he'd walked it enough times, yet he didn't walk it enough…not nearly enough if he let himself think about it, which he wouldn't. 

After a bit, he was outside the room where he'd be allowed one hour to visit, a hard-earned privilege, but well worth it, for it was these visits that kept him going. The buzz of the lock on the door that would let him see the silver lining in his hell sounded and with a slight push from Williams, nothing abusive, he went passed the door and spotted him…his love, his passion, his whole meaning of life…Daniel! The door closed behind him and Jack moved quickly to take a seat and pick up the phone that would allow them to speak through the very thick Plexiglas, as he was not allowed 'in person' visits; fear of items being passed. His eyes drank in the face of his love and again, he loved and hated seeing him here…looking overjoyed and exhausted all at the same time. He had tried to tell Daniel to move on with his life, but his passionate and stubborn lover said, "No. I made a commitment to you, Jack. I promised to always stand by you, and I will. I'll fight this and get you home, I swear." And every week for one hour like clockwork, Danny was there; to stand by him, to fight for him…to love him. 

"Hey," he smiled lovingly, seeing the circles under his love's eyes. "Worked late again?" he asked, knowing full well that Daniel did, for much of the same reason Jack was more physically fit…something to 'kill time' as they waited to move on with their lives. 

"Yeah, but I have the day off," he smiled warmly. "No bruises this week, that's good to see," he teased, knowing what Jack had to put up with, even if the man tried to hide it, but if asked wouldn't lie. They promised no secrets from each other and keeping those promises, no matter how big or small meant the world to both men; it was all that kept them going…the promise they'd be together soon. 

"I told you, it's been better," he shrugged a little. "So, still teaching night school or did you get that extension on your day job like you were hoping for?" As tough as it was for Jack, he knew it was tougher for Daniel. Though it was Jack that had been arrested and dragged out in cuffs in front of everyone at the SGC, specific orders by Senator Kinsey, and court-martialed, it was Daniel that had to face the brunt of the reactions. Thankfully, Teal'c being one of the few open minded people, and General Hammond, stood by him; in Teal'c's case literally, for the number of threats he received made it clear he was not welcomed there anymore. Even Carter had turned her back on him, but Jack suspected it was for other reasons then simply they were caught in a gay relationship. 

When Daniel had made it perfectly clear he was not leaving Jack, he arranged it with his lawyers to give Daniel full power of attorney over his estate, which thankfully had more than enough to cover the fines that went along with his outrageous prison sentence. But it also meant selling the house, not that Jack cared so much, but it was the only way, Daniel would have enough money to take care of himself and keep the family cabin. So, Daniel had sold the house and being the genius he is, sold it with an out of state realtor, so the stigmatism of Jack's imprisonment wouldn't affect the deal. Then he moved to Kansas, finding a tiny apartment in Leavenworth, near to the facility as he could get and started job hunting. His reputation was smudged and options were small, so he took the first job he could get; a substitute teacher on the wrong side of town as it was called, teaching juvenile delinquents who…oddly, or not so to Jack, came quickly to respect Daniel as their teacher…when he was allowed to teach. To supplement his income, for Daniel didn't want to touch any of their 'nest egg' as Jack called it, keeping it invested and growing, using only enough to keep the cabin in good shape and any bills associated with it paid up, so they had a place to go when the time came, he took another job teaching English at an adult night school. Then there was an opening for a teaching position full-time at the school where Daniel was teaching and he applied and was hoping to get it. 

"Haven't heard yet, but I got a lot of recommendations from the other teachers, though Mr. Nellings doesn't like me, former military and all that," Daniel replied, drinking in the handsome features of his love, mentally wishing he could reach through the glass and run his fingers in his love's golden wheat hair, now touched with some gray, and caress his slightly stubbled cheek. "Don't worry, I'll keep you posed. So, speaking of school…?" 

"Yeah, I got my test back…aced it of course," Jack teased, having been allowed to take supervised college courses. It was something to occupy his mind, and hell, the way he was going, he'd have a PhD or two by the time he got out of here. "Don't know if I thanked you again for pulling all those strings so I could do that…" he looked down, feeling overwhelmed, shy and unsure. He looked up again and once more the love in Daniel's incredible blue eyes filled him; helped him renew his commitment to survive this 'lay over' until he could be with his Danny again. 

"You keep getting A's, Flyboy, that's all the thanks I need," Daniel chuckled. He knew Jack wasn't stupid, but finding out that his lover had a Masters in both Engineering and Astronomy was very amazing, not to mention the three languages he spoke; Russian, Arabic and Spanish. There was a long pause, both men unsure what to talk about as life was rather stagnant. "I love you, Jack O'Neill, never doubt that," he said fiercely, his eyes pouring his heart out. 

"Danny…" Jack placed his free hand on the Plexiglas, his own heart warm in his dark eyes, almost feeling the heat of Daniel's palm pressed tightly against, in hopes of somehow connecting. 

"…Don't Jack. Just don't. I made a promise; it's what I live for…" Daniel blinked back a few stray tears. "I have a lead on another lawyer who just might be able to help," Daniel tossed out with some hope. 

"Just don't pay him anything until you know for sure. If not for Hammond, you would have gotten taken…" Jack started, but was cut off by Daniel shoving himself back away from the Plexiglas and glaring at him. 

"I'm not stupid, Jack," he growled. 

Jack sighed, "Daniel, you know I didn't mean it that way. He was a shark and he played off your desperation, and he's done it to other couples like us too. The only difference is you caught on and Hammond was able to step in and lend a hand. You got the money back as did the other couples. I just meant…" he sighed heavily. "Damn it, Danny, I don't want to fight. I'm just worried for you, that's all. I can't…" he placed the phone down on the table in front of him and wiped the heels of his hands into his eyes; he was frustrated. It was his nature to protect those he loved and he couldn't do that from in here! 

A soft tap on the Plexiglas got his attention and he looked up and picked up the phone, "Sorry," he muttered. 

"Its okay, Jack, I really do understand," Daniel soothed gently. "Oh, speaking of Hammond, he sent on a letter from Teal'c. Seems Dry'ac is expecting another child and they are doing well in the Land of Light. When he's not helping Bra'tac with the…" he almost said Jaffa rebellion but he wasn't allowed to mention such things and this conversation was recorded and listened too, that much he knew. "Well, you know. He said to tell you he and his family are well and if it's a boy he will name his son after you," Daniel grinned proudly. 

"Wow," Jack smirked; feeling pleased but yet a bit unworthy. Though he believed Daniel was worth any obstacle, he still felt he’d let Teal'c down, but the Jaffa was wise, worthy of his hundred plus years and said he understood. "War is plenty, love is fleeting," he announced and with a bow, then continued to give his silent support, until Daniel was gone from the SGC and mostly out of harms way. Then Hammond let him know via Daniel, that Teal'c left to join Bra'tac, stating that he had misgivings against those that could imprison a 'great warrior' for simply loving the chosen of his soul…Teal'c was a good man indeed. "Any indication what they'll name the baby if it's a girl?" he asked, knowing it was never a sure bet what gender a child may be. He saw the slight blush of his lover's face and felt he knew, "Come on, spill." 

"He said if it's a girl, they'd name her after me, being they would want her to be wise and intelligent..." he motioned his hand in a 'you know' gesture, "all that…ah…cultural stuff," he blushed. 

Their conversation filtered into the tiny things they would be doing, mostly Daniel, as Jack's days were all routine, and they shared loving longing looks until it was time. Then with a promise of next Thursday, and one last "I love you," they parted, Jack to his tiny prison cell of stone, Daniel's to his tiny prison cell of the heart. 

*********

Saturdays were just like any other day now to Jack, except it meant two days since he saw Daniel and four and half before he'd see him again. Luckily or unluckily, Jack's new 'job' was mopping floors…he could do that easily. Unlike some others who literally still broke rocks for a 'living' he had been given this assignment the day he arrived and set to work. It was a menial job, but what prison job wasn’t? It meant he usually worked alone, which some days was good, as he was in such a foul mood, he could kill someone, which is what they were concerned about, and other days it was lonely or dangerous. In the beginning, it left him open to being 'jumped' but they found out quickly he could use a mop, bucket and soapy water just as well as his P90 when pushed came to shove, which it did for a while; now it was just lonely as he had no one to talk too, and that was the point. He knew too much and since he was a prisoner, they were concerned about who he might talk to. Sadly, it also gave him time to think, time that would work for and against him, as he thought about what his love must be going through. He made his own bed, as they saying went, and he could lay in it, but Daniel suffering so much, that hurt him deeply. He knew that Daniel was a prisoner too, but of a different kind. His movements constantly monitored, as if Daniel didn't know, and they would always be under surveillance. He shook his head and rang the mop-head out again and continued mopping the same set of floors he did ever Saturday for the last two years. 

"O'Neill," Sergeant Hass called out, entering the block and calling down the long empty hall which led to the main hall that turned to the commissary, where Jack was not allowed to go. 

Jack snapped to attention and waited silently. Unless they pushed it, he never addressed anyone by rank or title, just remained silent. 

"Put that stuff away and come with me," Hass ordered the prisoner and watched as Jack hustled and did as he was instructed and returned. 

Jack followed the steady quick pace, wondering where he was going and what was happening, for it was Saturday, nothing happened on Saturdays. It didn't take too long for Jack to figure out that he was heading to the General's office and he tried to wrack his brain, wondering if he did something wrong. //Surely I'd go to my cell or solitary…not that my cell isn't a hop skip and a piddlly jump away from being the same thing,// he wondered sarcastically. He walked silently as was expected of him and was stopped at the intersection of the prison cell block and the beginning hall that lead to the upper sections where no prisoner was allowed to attend but in full secure mode i.e. chains. He was ordered to lean his hands on the wall and was searched, in case he had something hidden on his person, as if he knew he was coming here, and then placed in leg and wrist cuffs, secured around his waist and with a nod, Hass ordered him to follow. //Bastard,// Jack mentally snarled, for it was a bitch to walk in these things, but Hass didn't slow a beat and it was taking all he could muster to keep up. 

Eventually, they got to the elevator which would lead to the floor where the General's office was and picked up two more SF's along the way. Jack suppressed the comment on his lips about not being that dangerous, for in fact he was, but he wasn't stupid either. He had something to live for, something…someone to survive this hell pit and get out ASAP, and if it meant being the good little puppy, rolling over and playing fetch, so he could get out sooner he sure as hell would do it. He entered the elevator, with his three party security escort and wasn't surprised that they got off on the top floor, it was the only one above them, and he headed forward and stopped at a line on the carpet, as Hass moved forward to report his presence. 

"Inform the General "Prisoner O'Neill-1647 has been brought as ordered," he announced to Lieutenant Edwards, the General's secretary. 

Jack waited silently as he watched the young fairly handsome Lieutenant report his presence and then move to open the door, indicating that they should go inside. Sergeant Hass moved in first and with a slight nudge from one of the SF's Jack followed and he was surprised to see who was waiting for him along with General Osborn…Kinsey himself! 

Jack felt his temper raise and his brow furl as his eyes narrowed and stopped dead in his tracks. The simple nudge to continue forward went ignored and he didn't budge. Taking a deep breath he turned eyes on the older man, known to be firm but fair, at least he hoped so in his case. "General, permission to return to my cell," he asked, though his voice snarled his words. 

"Denied, O'Neill, now get in here," the man instructed, but his voice was not harsh, just firm. 

Senator Kinsey chuckled, "My, my, my, how the mighty have fallen," he laughed, his smug face full of joy at seeing Jack in chains. 

"Sir, permission to go to solitary then…" Jack snarled, the words pushed through clinched teeth, the anger clear in his face. "…because in a few more moments I won't be responsible for my actions…sir!" He was hot and this man with his knowing smug looks was pressing all his buttons. 

"You won't do a damn thing, O'Neill. Not while your little 'woman' is out there, unprotected," Kinsey replied viciously. 

"Senator," Osborn warned, his expression showing he was not condoning this behavior one bit. "O'Neill, you will contain yourself and you will conduct yourself as the model prisoner you have been, you understand?" the older man ordered. Then he turned his steely gray eyes on Senator Kinsey. "Senator, I was instructed for you to hold this meeting for the strict purpose of making the proposal. If you are not capable of doing so, I will ask you to leave and do so myself, is that clear?" 

Kinsey glared at the General, "Just who do you think you are talking to?" he barked the undertone of threat clear. 

"Oh, I'd say the General knows full well 'who' he's talking too, Kissy," Jack snipped. 

"Enough, O'Neill, I do not want to have to warn you again," General Osborn snapped and then met Senator Kinsey's gaze head on. "I believe I've made myself clear, Senator. Which shall it be?" 

Kinsey glared at the General, then got up and grabbed his coat and briefcase, "Hell, I only came here to see the Mighty Jack O'Neill in chains," he chuckled darkly as he moved up a foot from Jack. "Well worth the trip from D.C.," he grinned then headed passed him to the door. "Give my best to the missus, O'Neill," he called over his shoulder and left. 

The room was left in silence as if it was silently trying to cleanse itself of the bad vibes that creature of a man had left in his wake. Then General Osborn took a seat behind his desk and faced O'Neill, "Have a seat," he offered, which was more than Jack was expecting. 

Slowly Jack moved and with a bit of difficultly he sat down, not in the one Kinsey had been in, and looked at the General wondering what all this was about. He was surprised to see the guards and Sergeant Hass ordered to wait outside, but remained silent, glad that Kinsey was gone. 

"It's not hard to figure out who is behind your being here," Osborn stated knowingly. "But I need you to put that aside for a moment, O'Neill. I'm sure you're wondering why you are here, and as I respect that you, like me, prefer things straight to the point, so that's how I'll give it to you." 

"I appreciate that, Sir," Jack replied respectfully. 

"Son, I know about your background, hell I know about 'everyone's' background here," the older man chuckled, giving some light that under that tight crisp uniform lay a bit of a belly. Then he got serious, "I know of the Stargate program, and it seems they've run into some deep shit and aren't able to get themselves out of it. I'm not at liberty to tell you too much at this point, but suffice to say, they're desperate enough to lay an offer at your doorstep. One I'd listen too very carefully before you say yes or no, to, son." 

"What, they want me back? The wallpaper clashing with the dishes or something," he quipped, forgetting himself for a moment. 

Osborn ignored the comment. "They don't want you back so much as they want you to lead a mission. A rescue mission." 

Jack was no fool, and narrowed his eyes, "You mean suicide mission," he replied coolly. 

"Son…Jack," Osborn said, showing that he really did have some respect for the man before him. "I won't lie to you and I won't play games. Yes, it's probably a suicide mission, but…and a huge but here, son. If you survive, the President will guarantee a pardon…a full pardon, son. You'd be free to move on with your life and get the pension you earned. At least hear them out before you tell them no." 

"Sir, with all due respect, I have something worth living for…" he started to explain. 

"I'm fully aware of your Doctor Jackson, O'Neill. I also know that if that…man, who just left here has anything to do with it, you won't be getting out of here in eighteen years or eighty. I don't know what you did to piss that Son of a Bitch off, but he's out to get you son, and he's got you by the balls."

"How do I know if I do go through with all this, I get that full pardon and pension that you're talking about?" Jack asked, for he'd been screwed over once too many times to take just anyone's word for it. 

"Well, son, that's where I and General Hammond come in. I wouldn't let them approach you without making sure it was a legitimate offer, and seems he's done the same and I was informed to share that with you. You'd once again be under his command during the mission. Oh, and since time is of the essence, you don't have as much time as I would like to give you, son to think on this." 

"How long?" Jack asked, wondering if he'd be able to get word to Danny some how. 

"If you go, you need to be on a plane to the Mountain no later than first thing in the morning," Osborn informed him. After a long moment, Osborn stood up, "I'll give you some time to think about it…" 

"That won't be necessary, General," Jack replied, standing up and meeting his gaze head on, with confidence of a man who's made up his mind. "I'll do it," he announced, for deep down he knew Osborn was right; Kinsey would never get off his back and sadly if he died, then Danny would be free to grieve and move on. 

General Osborn nodded with a small smile, "You know, O'Neill. I've lived my whole life with regulations and I understand them as well as I breathe. You are the first man in a long, long time, that I've met, that's ever made me question them. You're a good man, son. Give them hell," he smiled and though it was difficult he shook Jack's hand and called the guard and informed the Lieutenant to go ahead on the arrangement for O'Neill…he was going back to Cheyenne Mountain. 

************

It was strange being back in the Mountain, being twenty-some odd floors under the earth. It was odder still, being in the green BDUs he had worn down here for three years before getting snagged by the NID, but the looks, they were not strange, they were too familiar. //Seems something's never change,// he mused to himself as he was escorted, free of chains to the debriefing room where he saw General Hammond waiting for him. "Sir," he grinned and automatically saluted him. 

"Jack," George smiled, and then looked a bit sad. "I'm sorry, Jack, you're still considered a prisoner…err…I can't…" 

Jack caught on, and blushed a bit, for he forgot for a moment; as a prisoner, he was not allowed the privilege of saluting or being saluted, and dropped his arm. "Sorry, sir," he muttered, and then recovered quickly. "So…George, hear you can't manage without me?" he grinned, turning up the old charm. 

"It is good to see you again, Jack," Hammond chuckled, "though I wish it was under different circumstances," he nodded, and then gestured to where there was coffee up for grabs. "Have a seat; the others will be here in a moment." 

"Others…sir?" Jack knew there had to be others on this mission, he was just wondering who that would be. 

"Well, well, well, I heard they snagged you, Jack, but until now, I didn't really believe it," Maybourne quipped as he entered the room, also escorted by two SFs and dressed in simple green BDUs. 

"What the hell are you doing here, Maybourne?" Jack snarled. 

"Temper, temper, Jack," Harry chuckled. "I'm here like you, or sort of like you. I'm not sure what you're being offered, but the idea of 'NOT' facing a firing squad sounded awfully tempting…" 

Before either man could continue, the room filled up with several other prisoners, ten in all, Robert Makepeace the only other one Jack knew, and his gut was tightening by the moment from the knot that was in it. He looked at Hammond for some explanation, when of all people; Rothman stumbled in, looking like a freshman at a senior bash. //Oh great,// Jack thought, shaking his head slowly. 

"Let's begin," Hammond announced and indicated for Rothman to take a seat, he did, scooting it closer to the General. "You gentlemen and lady, are familiar with the Stargate program on one level or another, or you wouldn't be here. Also, you've been told it would be a dangerous rescue mission, and so it will be. You have also been told what payment you'll receive should you succeed. Now it's time to get down to the brass tacks." He grabbed a remote for a slide projector as the lights dimmed. The picture of the fortress was massive, huge, and at first glance impenetrable. 

"Two weeks ago, SGs 5, 7, and a scientific unit were ambushed at their research facility on P7X-779. Several members were able to return, while there were two casualties. However, it is the capture of the top scientists of both teams and the research unit that has pressed the President's hand to attempt a rescue. All recon and intel directs us here to this location. It's another planet in the same solar system as P7X-779, but it has no gate." 

"So, how are we supposed to get there, click our heels three times?" a saucy alto quipped out, a slender hand pushing her dark red bangs out of her face and arching a knowing slender brow at the General. 

Jack wanted to yell that was his line, but let it go, for it was his question too, and turned back to Hammond for a reply. He also wondered what Roth-miniature was here for. 

"Save your questions to the end, Saunders," Hammond replied firmly and continued on. "As I said, there is no gate, but we do have access to a ship thanks to the Tok'ra…" he ignored the snort of disgust from someone in the room. “We already tried to send in two SAR teams…we were lucky to get them back and they never got close to inside…" 

"Sir," Jack interrupted. "Who are the people we need to rescue and what do we know about that place and who runs it?" he asked, wanting to get to the heart of the matter, as he could see, except for a few, Harry Maybourne being one of them, he was losing his 'team's' attention. 

"We don't have much intel on who holds that fortress, just some Goa'uld named Baal," Hammond replied. "The Tok'ra have no one inside either, so…" 

"We're going in blind," Jack grumbled. 

"Not quite, we did get some information from another source; actually Jacob got it for us. Unfortunately, he was badly injured in getting it, and though in time he'll be alright, he wasn't able to translate any of it…so Doctor Rothman here will inform you of what we have." 

Jack didn't like hearing that Jacob Carter was hurt, for it had to be something a regular person would have died from, to be laid out like that, and hoped for the best. He then turned to look at Moth-man who was fiddling with his papers like a scared rabbit and started sputtering nonsense and gobbilty-goop, which told him nothing about what he needed to know about this fortress. "For crying out loud, get to the point, how do we get inside?" 

"Ah…I ah…" Rothman looked nervous then at the General, than back at O'Neill. "I haven't figured that out yet," he muttered. "It's not a straight translation, it reads like some riddle or something…" he started babbling. 

The groans filled the room as Jack simply placed his face in his hands wondering if this was such a hot idea after all. He looked up as Makepeace spoke up. "Sir, just how is this mission supposed to run? I mean, who's in charge?" he asked, his greedy little eyes narrowing at Jack. 

"Well, that's a simple question," Hammond replied. "As of 1800 hrs this evening, which is two hours from now, you all will temporarily be reinstated to your former ranks, for the sake of command. Seniority and experience will dictate that chain, and there will be no deviation unless the senior officer, in this case, will be Colonel O'Neill, feels it necessary." 

Jack knew he shouldn't have been surprised, yet he was, but he was glad that he didn't have to take orders from Makepeace or Maybourne, for he did out rank them by seniority and experience. He looked at his motley crew and then at the mouse in the corner, pawing over his notes. "When are we expected to leave, sir?" he asked wondering how much time he would have to prepare. 

"The President would like you to depart in twenty-four hours," Hammond replied, knowing it wasn't much time to prepare for a mission like this, but he also knew that's why these folks were here…well part of it anyway. 

The snorts of 'yeah right' filled the air, and Jack simply shook his head. "Let me get this straight. You want…us," he gestured to his not so enthusiastic crew, who he knew nothing about, and knew George knew this, "to go onto a ship onto a planet with next to no intel and break into an impenetrable fortress to rescue a bunch of scientists, based on HIS notes?" pointing at Rothman. 

"Jack, all information we have will be made available…" Hammond started to reply and then stopped seeing Jack rise to his feet at attention and stopped talking. 

"Sir, permission to be transported back to my cell…back in Kansas," he asked, looking serious. 

"Jack…Colonel…we need you on this one," George replied, also getting to his feet. 

"No disrespect to you, Sir, but no way in hell…Sir," Jack glowered. "I'm not taking a bunch of…unknowns, into a bloody death trap based on 'HIS' anything," he snipped. "I don’t even know what half these people can and can not do, and they don't know me…" 

"It doesn’t matter," Makepeace snarled. "They're soldiers, they do as they’re told," he growled back at O'Neill, the one responsible for him being imprisoned in the first place. He was surprised to see Maybourne so silent, but the little worm was just as bad off if not worse, than he was, and he could careless. He had two goals…get his freedom and get O'Neill. 

"See, that's one of the many reasons why Jarheads are just that…empty headed," Jack replied, then looked at Hammond. "I need to know what they can and can't do and they need to know 'I' know what I'm doing. There won't be time for questions, comments and let's see whose debate of the week sounds the best." 

"I have their records waiting for you," Hammond tried to reply, but again, was cut off; seemed Jack was on a roll. 

"Sir, I need more than records. I need at least…forty-eight hours and…" Okay, this was suddenly going to be a lot harder than he imagined, but he knew…knew down in his gut, that the only chance in hell he had was this way. So internally he braced himself, "…and Daniel Jackson for the translation, for I don't trust anyone else." 

"Doctor Rothman is a competent…" Hammond once again started. 

"Roth-child couldn't find his butt with both his hands, a flashlight and a map, please," he growled, pleased that Rothman cringed nicely in his corner. 

"That's enough, Colonel," Hammond snapped. 

"All due respect, sir, until 1800hrs, I'm just a lowly prisoner," he retorted and took a seat, making his stance in the matter very clear. 

"Send O'Neill back, I can lead this mission without him," Makepeace growled, more than ready to get going, for though he wouldn't get a personal crack at O'Neill, he'd be happy to know the man was rotting in prison. 

"You're making an awfully big assumption that you'd be next in line," Maybourne stated with his easy manner, but a serious look in his eyes. 

"Mr. Maybourne would be next in line and technically 2IC of this group," Hammond clarified, taking note of Makepeace's not too happy reaction. 

"In that case, General, I have to say I'm in accordance with Jack here. I only accepted this deal because the odds of my dying were less then they were remaining in my cell. As it stands, it seems to be about the same odds," he added, arching a brow and a slight crooked smile, "and being I was on death row, that's not saying much." 

"I'm with Maybourne and O'Neill,” the red headed woman, Saunders, spoke up, leaning forward. "If I'm going to risk my ass, it's going to be with a good shot of getting home, or the deal’s a waste of my time. Better twenty-some healthy years then a quick grave," she snarled, showing that nature gave her little fang-like canines or had a dentist do it. 

Over half agreed with Jack, the others didn't care one way or the other; they didn't want to go back to prison and saw this as their way out. George was silent for a long moment, and then stood up. "Jack, come with me for a moment," he said, and headed to his office, knowing the SFs posted all around would keep things in order. 

Once in the General's office, Hammond poured himself some water, "Jack, I'm not too happy with his situation either, but if there is the remote chance of this succeeding…" 

"Sir, if you want me, you know my terms," Jack replied firmly. 

"Jack…Sam's one of the prisoners," Hammond stated, and watched Jack's reaction. "After SG-1 was disbanded, she requested to move to a science research unit. It was her team that was caught…" 

"…and why Jacob would risk so much to get us the plans," Jack nodded knowingly, having wondered why Jacob risked so much or to be honest, Selmak, for Jacob Carter wouldn't have thought that hard about it, if it were any of the SGC. After a long moment he met George's concerned eyes, "Then you better get word to Teal'c too. He wouldn't be too happy to know we were going after Carter without him." 

"You know, Daniel will want to go with you," Hammond tried again, seeing if he could keep Jackson out of this dirty mess. For it was a dirty, lowdown filthy mess, and those being sent were considered 'expendable', and he knew Jack knew what this meant more than just about any of the others, outside of Maybourne. 

"George, I'm only DOING THIS for Danny. But if I'm going to stand a chance in hell I need to trust those at my back…and none of them fit the bill…Sir. I also need all the edge I can get, and that's what that scroll, riddle, map, what-have-you we got from Jacob. I need REAL answers, George…would you do this with Rothman?" He knew the question was a low blow, but he didn't see a choice. Zero chance of success was not worth the risk of losing all he could have in twenty years, but with Danny…he knew in his gut, things would work out. //Besides, Danny would never forgive me for leaving him behind,// he admitted to himself, knowing how true it was, and the last thing he wanted was to spend eternity begging Daniel to forgive him when they could be making love. He suppressed the tiny grin his last thoughts formed and looked at Hammond seriously, "Well?" 

George nodded in defeat, "I'll have him here tonight and I'll have word sent to Teal'c but he may not be at his home. I'll also call the President, I'll get you your forty-eight hours, Jack…just…bring everyone home." 

"I'll do my best, Sir, I'll do my best," Jack vowed sincerely. 

***********

To say he was mad was like saying Mount Everest was a tiny hill, he was furious and he wasn't sure who he was furious with more, the Military or his lover, Jack O'Neill. Being whisked away by two Airmen in the middle of his night school class was not his idea of a good time, and then being told that Jack was given a suicide mission and wanted 'him' to help him go on this suicide mission, was too much. Since he was given his security clearance back and never in any legal trouble, Hammond had given him permission to see Jack, who was given a VIP Suite to not only rest in but prepare for his mission. 

"Open the damn door," he snarled at the two SFs guarding the door. 

"Sir no one, but…" one of the SFs tried to speak. 

"I'm Doctor Jackson and Hammond cleared it, now, open the DAMN DOOR!" Daniel shouted, his anger blazing. 

The SF, having been informed by Hammond that Doctor Jackson was arriving did as he was ordered, not bothering to check ID; he’d like to live through the night. As soon as Daniel was passed he shut the door and shared a look of sympathy with the guard for their prisoner. 

Jack had heard the shouting and strategically maneuvered so his back was to the bathroom. "Hey, Danny," he smiled as casually as he could, knowing he had a hurricane on his hands. 

"Don't you 'Danny' me, you…you…stupid, idiotic," he marched forward with each word as Jack moved backwards into the bathroom, "moronic, asinine-" 

Jack stopped with his back against the sink and waited as Daniel got into his space. Before Daniel had another word out, he grabbed him and kissed him for all he was worth; two years of love and passion, once denied now set free. Feeling the warm moist heat of his lover vibrated through his body and he was harder than a rock in seconds. "Love you so much, Danny," he panted when he had to finally breathe.

A few tears of joy and anguish rolled down Daniel's cheek as he hugged the stuffing out of his lover, "You son-of-a-bitch, if you love me so damn much, why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because if I don't, Kinsey will never let me out, Daniel, never. I've seen his face, this is his heavenly reward as he sees it. But Hammond and General Osborn, they guaranteed me a full pardon, Daniel…a full pardon and my pension! We can be together and not struggle as hard…now, not twenty years from now," he pleaded, hoping Daniel would understand his reasoning for his decision. 

"I don't know, Jack, this is so…so dangerous," he said, rubbing his cheek on Jack's collarbone, his hands rubbing every inch he could reach, his body becoming like liquid and coating itself around the man he loved with all his being. 

"Oh, Danny," Jack moaned, purposely moving to the bathroom, the only room without a camera, and placed little love nips where ever his mouth could reach skin, soaking in the heat and feel of his lover, and reacquainting himself with his smell and taste. "I know it’s a risk, and that's why I asked for you…I…I can't do this without you knowing…I thought I could, that somehow you'd be able to move on if I did die…" 

"I'd never forgive you, Jack," Daniel replied seriously, moving back to meet Jacks' eyes firmly. "Never. We're in this-" 

"Together," Jack finished for his lover. "I know, and I realized I didn't want an eternity without you, but I don't know if I can wait twenty years or so for that bastard to die, for that's the only other way I'm getting out, Danny, and we both know it. So…together?" he asked, hating to place his love and soul in danger, but he didn't trust anyone else. 

"Together," Daniel agreed and sealed it with a kiss, and lost himself in the hot wet mouth that was devouring him. Then he heard water running and realized that Jack had maneuvered them to the shower. "What…?" 

Jack snickered, "It's been two years, baby, I can't think…I have to have you…now…shower…less noise," he muttered between deep kisses and love bites to his lover's neck, while divesting them both of their clothes. 

Daniel may have wanted to protest, somewhere in his bones…left lower pinky toe, but the rest was like Jack, two years of denied passion needed to be released or they'd never be able to concentrate on the job head. "You have anything?" he asked as he was backed into the shower, the bathroom door closed by Jack kicking it closed, and then the shower door shut, their hard wet bodies meeting for the first time in what felt like ages. 

"Conditioner, only thing," Jack muttered, then lost all train of thought as did Daniel as the two men lost themselves in the passion of love making. 

*********

Colonel Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill - SRO  
Colonel Harry Maybourne - 2IC  
Colonel Robert Makepeace  
Major Veronica Saunders PhD  
Major Andrew Wentworth  
Captain Brian Hastings PhD  
Captain Irwin Jameson PhD  
Lieutenant Eric Templeton  
Lieutenant Michael 'Spike' Dougherty  
Lieutenant Angel Gonzalez  
Doctor Daniel Jackson  
Teal'c Jaffa Warrior

Jack looked at the list of names that would comprise his team, a team he new very little about, and by looking at the list, he'd normally feel good about this, but he didn't. Outside of Teal'c and Danny he didn't trust any of them, especially Makepeace and Maybourne, in that order, but he'd trust Harry over Makepeace any day…why, he could never really say, just a gut thing, and that was all the time this mission was going to allow. He had it all, intelligence gatherers, weapons experts, explosive experts, electrical and mechanical engineers, physicists, linguists, one archeologist…the best archeologist, and a Jaffa. He also had a big mess on his hands as they didn't seem to get along too well…oh Harry wasn't any trouble, which should worry him, but he didn't have time, and Teal'c and Daniel…not an issue, just the rest of the 'team'. 

He stood outside of the open gym, it having been cleared for this 'gathering', and listened to them bark at each other like a bunch of animals. //That's what prison does to you, turns you into either an animal or a tame pet,// he internally growled, knowing which way he was headed and felt a wave of anger shoot through him. He grasped that anger with both hands inward and held it, he needed it, but he also needed to control it, make it serve him, not the other way around. He marched in the room and with permission from Hammond, though the General probably didn't know he had this in mind, pulled out a Zat gun and zapped the trashcan…once, turned it over and caught materials on fire. A second burst the can into flames, but a third, disintegrated everything, not even leaving cinders, so there was no more fire concern. "Who’s next?" he snarled and met each and every one's glare, some with respect, others distain, others fear. 

"It would be a hell of a lot easier on us all, if I just shot you all to hell here and now, people. So I ask again, the trash can was first, who is next?" Colonel O'Neill demanded, standing straight and tall, looking every inch in charge. "No one, huh…could have fooled me, with the way you were all bellyaching in here a minute ago." 

"This bitch here, has no right telling me what to do," one of the men griped. 

"That 'bitch' is Major Veronica Saunders, 'Lieutenant' Dougherty, so she DOES have that right," Jack snapped. He took a deep breath and glared at them all, trying not to get Teal'c into his view, and glad Daniel was not here, as he was working on the translation that would make or break this little rescue operation. "Let’s get this clear here and now," he said calmly, too calm for those who knew anything about officers. "We will either live through this together or we will 'die' alone, for that's how it shapes up usually. If you put your petty differences aside and focus on the mission, we WILL get through this, and we'll be able to move on with our lives; which is the point of us being here, isn't it?" he looked at the group and saw a few nods, but mostly silence. "I also need you to trust me; I brought my original team home for over three years…" 

"Yeah, till you got caught making time with the fairy queen," a tall black man, not quite as big as Teal'c in height but in width, snickered. 

"Good one, Wentworth," Makepeace snickered too, "Did Tinkerbelle give you your wings yet?" he then asked O'Neill. 

//Okay, they want to play rough, so be it,// Jack thought then without a word, zapped Major Andrew Wentworth and Colonel Robert Makepeace. "Second one kills, anyone want to join them? No…shall we?" he eyes the stunned expressions; glad they were getting the message. "Since this point has risen, and I know those bozos, let me clear the air. Yes, I'm gay and Doctor Jackson is my lover, partner, and soul mate…what have you. He's here not because he has to be, but because he's the best chance we have of getting home ALIVE! My personal life never interfered with my command of my team SG-1 and they're alive to prove it. I'm not asking for your approval, I don't need it or want it. I am asking for you to trust me as your commanding officer." 

"It would be wise for you to do so," Teal'c stated, moving to stand next to Jack, showing his support. 

"Are you the Jaffa who helped against the Goa'uld…left your family or something?" Lieutenant Gonzalez asked, looking critically at Teal'c.

"I am. I knew O'Neill to be a formidable warrior and a man of his word; he has proven this to me over and over again. My family lives free and soon all my brothers and sisters will know freedom too. He has saved my life numerous times and he has never left us behind, even if it were wiser if had done so." He turned to O'Neill, raising a brow to show he knew Jack knew what he was referring to. Then he faced the others again, "He showed me the meaning of team work and family. Where he goes I will follow," he said with finality and stepped back in the honored position of a bodyguard or trusted second to a great warrior. 

"Ah…thanks, Teal'c," Jack said, not sure how to respond to that. Then he regrouped and saw Makepeace and Wentworth being given a hand up. "We don't have a lot of time to get organized and we're going in pretty much cold. I'd think long and hard of what you want, what you think you want and what you MUST have and get me a list ASAP, and be prepared to argue for what you MUST have, for if I don't agree you’ll need to convince me quickly. You have two hours to get this to me and get something to eat and be at the shooting range, some of you NEED a refresher, and it won't hurt us all to have one. There is NO non-participation for anyone, except Doctor Jackson, who is at this moment, sweating over the only intel we have that may save our sorry asses, do I make myself clear?" he barked…and waited. 

"I said. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" He shouted. 

"Yes, sir," a handful replied, including Maybourne. 

"Everyone is dismissed but Wentworth, Hastings, Dougherty, and Colonels Maybourne and Makepeace," Jack growled and watched the room clear out. Teal'c shared a look with Jack, asking if he was needed, and Jack shook his head no, "Check on Daniel," he whispered, worried for his lover being back here of all places. 

"I shall," he replied, gave a slight bow and left. 

He then looked at the men left. "Makepeace," he said as he pulled out a piece of paper form his pocket and made some adjustments as he continued talking, "Your men have lost their way, it's your job to help them find it. To start things off," he looked at Wentworth, Hastings, and Dougherty, "Twenty-five pushups…NOW!" 

"You've got to be shitting me," Dougherty whined. 

"Fifty, like to try for seventy-five?" Jack challenged, as he watched Wentworth and Hastings dropping into position, and taking a swipe at Dougherty to shut up. "Makepeace, care to show them up?" he challenged, for though he wanted to order the jerk to do the same as the others, he wouldn't belittle the man…too much. 

"Are you saying these…three are on my team?" Makepeace asked, not that happy from the looks of things. 

"Yes, and I know you can help them recall their manners," Jack replied knowingly, trying to offer the man something, he either took it or not. "Two hours, I need their lists and them down at the range, what you do with them between then and now is up to you, however, failure to follow orders or protocol will reflect on you as well, am I understood?" 

"Perfectly," Makepeace snarled, then turned an evil eye on the three men, for he didn't care for the dirty situation he was just put in. 

"Come on," he said to Harry and left the others alone. 

"I'm not sure to congratulate you for your clever ploy or ask if you're mad, putting all those idiots together like that," Harry stated to Jack as they walked down the hall, an SF following in the distance. 

"As you said, they’re idiots, but I have noticed that idiots only remain so if they have others to save their asses, since they have to either go down with the ship as it were or get with the program quick, being there is no one else but other idiots to save their bacon, it tends to help. If not…not totally my problem now is it?" he grinned darkly. 

"Hmm, and what little gems did you assign me? As I figured you'd place us into three team, now we have twelve members," Harry asked and was handed the paper Jack had been working on earlier, some names shifted around. 

"I seem to have given too much credit to Wentworth," Jack said as if defending his decision. 

"I see you took Major Veronica Saunders…trying to replace Major Carter so soon?" Harry teased. 

"Shut up, Harry," Jack snarled. 

"Come now, Jack. She's a scientist, a pretty lady…" 

"Carter is one of the ones we're going to rescue," Jack snapped, standing to face Harry so he got the message loud and clear. "No one, repeat NO ONE can replace Carter! She's one hell of a smart lady and saved our bacon tons of times. I chose Saunders because she's in a similar field and since it's worked for us the last time it might now…nothing more, got it?"

Harry looked contrite, "I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't know. I was simply teasing, I didn't…I'm sorry, Jack," he said again. "We'll get her back." 

"She's been in the hands of the Goa'uld for over two weeks, Harry…two fucking weeks!" Jack turned as if to march off, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

"We may never have seen eye to eye, Jack. But you did always bring your team home. You're the best, and sorry to bring this up, but one of the reasons I was so…eager to recruit you, which landed me in this mess in the first place. But I want to get out of this alive, Jack and I know no one better to do it, than you," he stated honestly, then patted him on the back. "We'll get her back," he grinned and moved off, whistling as if there were no worries in the world for him. 

Jack shook his head, for the more he got to know Harry Maybourne, the more he didn't understand the cunning bastard, but his gut told him, in a pinch, it would work out…strange he knew, but, its what got him this far in life, no reason to doubt it now, and headed to see how things were going with Daniel before trying to fight supply before tomorrow arrived. He wished he could make love to his lover/ partner/ husband as far as his soul was concerned, again, but Daniel said he needed to concentrate and he would let him…too much was at stake to play their old games. With a deep sigh, he headed off, offering up prayer that all will be well. 

*************

"Is everyone ready, Colonel?" Hammond asked Jack, who was geared up, including a P90 and all his usual weapons, standing in the corner of the gate room, along with his teams and two dozen SFs…who just wanted to see them off…as if. 

"Ready as we're going to get under the circumstances, sir" Jack replied honestly, looking at his watch, not surprised one iota that his lover was the only one not there. 

"Colonel…Jack, you sure you want to take Doctor Jackson with you?" he asked quietly, not wanting to see the young man hurt and wanted to give them one last chance to prevent that. 

"Believe me, if I thought I truly had a chance in hell without him, I'd leave him here and spend the rest of my life making it up to him," Jack replied honestly, then gave a small grin, "but I need him on this one, Sir and I think he needs to be here too…if you know what I mean?" 

Hammond sighed, "I think I do, son, I think I do. Be careful and bring them home. You remember our last debriefing?" 

"Yes, sir, I recall everything I need to know," Jack nodded and then turned with a huge grin as Daniel came dashing in, pack on slightly crooked and another heavy bag in tow. It was almost like old times; Daniel had his hair back with a matching green bandana and fussing with the straps. With a nod to Hammond he moved to Daniel, "Need a hand?" he chuckled, for he recalled how often he would ask that moments before a mission. 

Daniel caught the reference and looked up into loving warm brown eyes and gave one of his own huge smiles, "Thanks. Still can't get these straps to cooperate." 

Jack fixed the strap so the pack laid correctly on Daniel's back, then met his beautiful blue eyes with a serious gaze. "You sure about this?" he asked, needing to offer Daniel one last chance to remain behind regardless of what he told the General, he just had to ask. 

"I belong with you, Jack, always have always will," Daniel replied in a serious soft vow, then smiled. "Shall we?" 

Jack gave a nod then stepped back and got into full Colonel Mode, "All right, kids, time to get this show on the road!" He turned to see Hammond who had moved to the control room give the go ahead to Sgt Davis to start up the Stargate, then Jack moved next to where his teams were huddled at the base of the ramp. "You guys remember your designations?" he asked of Maybourne and Makepeace. 

"SR-Bravo," Maybourne replied easily. 

"SR-Charlie," Makepeace muttered. 

Jack nodded, as he knew his team was SR-Alpha, for they were not allowed SG team designations, even if they were given 'rank' back…that was all they were getting back until this mission was over. 

Upon the establishment of the wormhole, Hammond's voice echoed in the gate room. "SR teams you have a go," he declared. 

"Alright campers, lets move it," O'Neill called out and started up the ramp. He was near the top, when out of habit, he turned, and wanting what might be he last look of Earth, the SGC, and that, which had once meant so much to him. He was touched to notice Doctor Janet Frasier standing next the Hammond and a few others. Then he turned to go.

"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond's voice called out. 

Jack turned and was met with a touching sight…Hammond saluting him. He was stunned, for he didn't technically have that privilege anymore, still partially a prisoner, but that Hammond thought so much of him, too offer what might be this last gesture of respect he was truly touched. Then to see others join in, including Frasier and everyone in the control room, which seemed to be a lot fuller than he recalled being normal, to most of the SFs in the gate room, hit home. He captured the respect and the trust shown and would place it deep inside, in order to help him get through this challenging mission He squared his shoulders and snapped back a salute and offered a smile, then without hesitation he stepped through; he never saw the awe on the other team members face, and the pride on Daniel's and Teal'c's. 

On the other side, there was a Tok'ra cargo ship waiting for them, where they would have half an hour to settle their supplies and gear and begin their journey; naturally Teal'c would be driving. Jack watched as the others arrived; followed by the SFs who were to 'assure' that they left without any fuss, then return to the SGC. 

"Okay everyone," Jack called out, getting everyone's attention, "Before anyone gets any stupid ideas, like…oh, taking the ship and going off on their own…I thought I'd clue you all into a little secret," he smirked. 

"Oh, and what would that be, Jack?" Maybourne asked, interested in what was going to be said. 

"The ship has been preprogrammed, to allow only those with the proper code, myself and Teal'c being the ONLY ones, access. If anyone attempts to tamper with it…we all go BOOM!" he shouted for effect. He smirked at Makepeace and his team, and a bit at Maybourne. "This ship is set for one way trip to and back from Balto's Fortress, so I suggest if you 'did' have other plans…cancel them. This may be a big universe, but it would be awfully small for a lone human with no allies, so your best bet is to get home. Now…load up," he ordered and watched the others move into motion. 

"Jack…" Daniel said softly, his annoyance clear in his tone. "Why was I not informed about the ship?" 

"Two reasons, Daniel," Jack smiled easily, "One, you were busy with the translation and asked not to be disturbed until last moment. Second, so no one can grab you and try to force you to talk…not saying you'd give them squat, but why tempt it?" 

"Ah, sounds fairly reasonable, but ah…Jack…what's going to stop them from using me as a hostage to get the code?" Daniel inquired, figuring he had a point. 

"You mean besides the point I'd shoot them, you mean," Jack replied smugly and a bit serious. Seeing Daniel nod, he tilted his head a little to the left and met his love's gaze even, "Then they’re stupider than I thought, for they have to reason that if I'm willing to risk you on this mission, then I wouldn't cough up the code to get you back…" 

"You wouldn't, Jack?" Daniel asked, batting his eyelashes at his lover. 

"Seriously, Danny, you know I'll do a lot of things to keep you safe, but I'll never do anything that would shame our love or our faith in each other…and you know it," Jack replied, and caressed his lover's face, quickly, then moved off, doing his best to keep in Colonel mode. 

Once they got everything settled and sleeping arrangements organized, should it be needed, Teal'c took the pilot seat and lifted off. Maybourne had grabbed the co-pilot seat, and at the moment Jack was okay with that as he was leaning on the table installed at his request, where Daniel had the scroll laid out and his notes. Makepeace was there too, as were the others, listening. 

"Rothman was right, Jack. This reads like a riddle," Daniel explained, showing Jack his notes. 

"Why are we wasting our time with this nonsense?" Captain Brian Hastings whined. "Perhaps one lone human can't make it out here, but there are twelve of us…" he gestured around. "We don’t' have to do this stupid shit and possibly get our asses killed!" 

"You forget that there are several men and women in the hands of the Goa'uld, desperately awaiting a rescue, and I have every intention of getting them out and everyone home," O'Neill replied firmly. "No one gets left behind," he snapped firmly. 

"Seems they left you behind…sir," Lieutenant Templeton muttered softly, but it was still heard. 

Jack looked down at the table, not really seeing anything, then set his jaw firm and looked up and met everyone's gaze. "Perhaps you're right, but when I was left behind in Iraq I vowed to myself, I'd never do that…and I never have. So you see, I don't give a damn what others may or may not do; only what I can live with…what about you? Can all of you? Can you live with being hunted…being not just a criminal… a traitor, but leaving good men and women to suffer or worse in the hands of the Goa'uld?" Jack challenged. 

"Sir, what if they are already dead?" Lieutenant Gonzalez asked quietly, not quiet meeting O'Neill's eyes. 

"We have to find out one way or the other. We need to know for sure, and if there is anyone left…even snaked, we bring them home," O'Neill replied firmly, knowing the Tok'ra had a way of de-snaking someone. 

"If it was you, would what would keep you going?" Daniel heard himself ask. "SG-1 was in a lot of tough situations, and what kept us going was knowing that no matter what, we wouldn't get left behind. We wouldn't be forgotten, that someone would come for us…and someone always came," Daniel smiled with pride as he placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder and shared a smile with Teal'c. 

"Touching for a bunch of fags," Makepeace snipped. 

"Shut up, Makepeace," Maybourne ordered, and then slowly stood up, "I know you all know a thing or two why we're all here. Conduct unbecoming," he gestured to Jack, "Treason," he gestured to himself, Makepeace. "Attempted murder of a superior officer," he gestured to Captain Irwin James, the only person who hadn’t really spoken to anyone since he arrived. "Disobeying direct orders, which cost lives," he gestured to Saunders, Wentworth and Templeton. "And various other charges…we're all facing what is close to be the rest of our lives in prison or in my case death. But I'll be damned before I let the Goa'uld get anything over us. I know I'm listed as a traitor, but I only did what I thought was best to 'protect' my country, my world, people and if we as you say, run for it…then think about who and what we'll be leaving behind. If the people in that fortress aren’t important to you, than perhaps there is someone back on Earth that is." 

"Thank you, Harry," Jack nodded, but kept his expression serious. 

"People, we don’t have time to debate this. If you don't want to participate, I can't stand over you and twist your arms or watch you 24/7 and I'm not going too. You want to run once we're on the planet…go for it. I won't stop you. In fact, I insist, for I don't want anyone watching my six that doesn't have the integrity to commit to this mission. Now, you can either listen up or go rest up. The only ones who have to be here now are Makepeace, Maybourne, Daniel and myself…and Teal'c," Jack finished and turned to Daniel, indicating he was done. "Okay, Daniel, what’ve we got?" Jack asked, partially paying attention to who stayed and who left. 

"Well, according to what I was informed of and can figure out, the Fortress that Baal is currently residing in, was not originally his…" Daniel started to explain. 

"Now that's news…the Goa'uld taking things that aren't theirs," Jack smirked. 

"True and in this case, may be helpful, as this is supposed to be the key from the original creators on how to breach the shielding around the planet…" 

"Ah…shielding?" Maybourne asked, being this was news to him. "Don't we already have a way in, since other SG teams have already proceeded us before?" 

"According to Jacob, ships can pass the shielding, but sets off an alarm," Daniel explained. "The SG-teams didn't stand much of a chance, since they were detected before they even landed. If we can solve this…riddle, it's supposed to give us the key not only how to approach the planet undetected, but enter the fortress undetected as well." 

"Lovely," Harry muttered. "So what does it say?" 

Daniel picked up his notes, which were the translation from the scroll Jacob Carter had gotten and began to read: 

Stand with your back to the door and face the ball of green.  
See the clock within your mind and hit upon the three.  
Where upon you will fly free and straight to the path.  
Between two cones of white sanctuary a waits.   
Walk the river of blood in the middle to keep from death.  
As darkness falls so does the light and opens the gate.  
At the cross place the sign of three and all will lay open upon your feet. 

"Okay, is it just me or did that make…absolutely NO sense?" Jack asked, looking at the others to see if there was something they could add. 

"Jack…" Daniel sighed. "It's obvious that the original owners didn't want their impenetrable fortress secrets to be easily found out, so it stands to reason they would make it so those in the know would understand and those that didn't…couldn't…" 

"This mumbo-jumbo isn't going to help us worth shit," Makepeace growled. "We better be prepared for a full on assault and force our way in there." 

"The other SG-teams didn't even get a chance to land, what the hell thinks we'll be any better off," Daniel challenged. "Jacob's daughter is in there and he wouldn't risk his life for a piece of 'shit' as you call it. If we don't get this right, they'll detect us as soon as we hit the atmosphere even cloaked." 

"So, if we can't go in, then what, go home and call it a day?" Makepeace asked, his sarcasm clear. 

"There is no going home empty handed, Makepeace, and we all know it," Jack replied coolly. Then he looked at Daniel, "Danny, you have two hours to figure something out, or we'll have to fly in blind…we don’t' have a lot of choice," he said seriously. He saw Daniel nod and moved with his notes to sit in a corner, and access his books. Jack looked up at Makepeace, "Go keep an eye on the others," he instructed, simply wanting the man out of his hair, glad to see him storm off. 

"Jack," Harry said softly, as he stood next to him. "I…" he looked hesitant for a moment, then pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to him. 

Jack unfolded the paper and saw neatly typed instructions: those that didn't have anything to do with rescuing the people, but some technology or see to its destruction. "What's this?" he growled under his breath, not wanting to bother Daniel or attract any attention on this tiny cargo ship. 

"You're not stupid, Jack, and I never thought you were. You really thought they'd pull 'me' off death row for a rescue mission?" Harry shook his head. 

"Why are you showing me this?" Jack then asked, for it was clear that Harry could have kept this to himself and followed his own agenda. 

"Simple, Jack. I want to live and you're my best chance of doing just that. Besides, from what I understand of what this stuff can do, you won't want them to have it either…" he held up a hand, "I know, for you the people come first, I'm not making that an issue, but Jack…this could seriously hurt Earth." 

"Why wasn't…" 

"Jack, Jack, they know you too well. You'll risk life and limb to get your people home, but don't give a shit about risking your life over stuff like this." 

"I care about Earth, just as much as you or the next person," Jack snapped back softly, noticing that Daniel looked up for a second, but then looked back down, faking his working so he could listen in. Jack turned his back to Daniel and lowered his voice even more. "Is there something else I should know about?" 

"I'm being up front here, Jack. You now know all I know. If Makepeace has any other orders, I haven't heard about it and I doubt he'd tell me," Harry insisted. 

"Why? You were all buddy, buddy in that little black-market ring of yours," Jack retorted. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, "It may have been unsanctioned, but I did what I thought was best for Earth…For Earth, Jack, not for myself. And as for Makepeace…bastard turned evidence against me for a lighter sentence. Of course he probably doesn't know I know…but I do." 

"Am I going to have to watch for any retaliation or revenge?" Jack asked boldly. 

"Revenge isn't my style, Jack, never has been. But you're not blind enough not to see the hate in Makepeace's eyes, and he's got a few of the others turned low key on you due to your love preference," he nods his chin at Daniel in the corner. "But I will let you know this. Unlike you, I have to bring proof of this stuff’s destruction or bring it back, or I only get off death row, and I'm not too keen about a life in prison, Jack. I won't interfere with the rescue…I'll do what I'm told, but once they're clear…" 

Jack hadn't thought too highly of Maybourne, but he was beginning to change some of his mind about the man; he had a strange code of conduct, but there was a code and it gave Jack enough to believe that to a degree in this he could trust Harry Maybourne. "Very well, Harry. We'll see what we can do to help, after we get the others to safety…deal?" 

"Deal." 

******************

"Anything?" Jack asked quietly. 

Daniel looked up from his notes and books and shook his head no, "Nothing, Jack. I'm sorry. I have no idea what they are talking about. I feel I'm missing something…" he sighed in frustration. 

"Wow," Lt. Eric Templeton gasped, as he stood close behind Teal'c, looking out the view. "Looks like a big giant green marble." 

"Templeton…" Jack started to say, wanting the man to lower his voice, but it was cut off by Daniel jumping to his feet. 

"What did you say?" Daniel asked as he moved up to the young man, and noticed the greenish hue upon his pale complexion. 

"Said it looks like a green marble," Eric replied, a bit puzzled as to why Doctor Jackson was looking at him so strangely. 

Daniel grinned and pointed a finger at the young Lieutenant, "That's it!" he exclaimed and looked out the window to see the large greenish looking plant. 

"You got something, Daniel?" Jack asked, seeing that marvelous brain ticking away and firing off sparks. 

"Marble….ball…green ball. Don't you get it?" Daniel whirled to face Jack. "It says to stand with our backs to the door and face the 'green ball'…Jack, the planet is the green ball!" He moved and put his stuff down on the table and shook his head. "Why didn't I see that sooner?" he chastised himself. "Now I just have to figure out where the door is," he muttered to himself. 

"He do that often?" Saunders asked, having witnessed the little burst of energy moments ago. "Go off like a rocket then beat himself up for not sparking fireworks sooner?" 

"Not as badly as he used too," Jack replied honestly. 

The others had gathered and the first 'clue' was shared with them and were now waiting for Daniel to figure out the rest, as they now hovered out of range, cloaked…waiting. 

Jack was now sitting in the co-pilot seat, trying to relax and let Daniel work his magic. Makepeace went to the back where most of his team joined him, though Dougherty remained. Harry was passing, when the silent one, Jameson, who stood at an impressive six foot five, medium large build, thin silver glass lenses over his light hazel eyes, making him a contrast in terms; he looked like a cross between an MP and Scientist (geek as Jack would normally put it) and his shyness, which according to record came later in his career…for people too afraid to speak up didn't make it to Captain, made him appear more of a giant mouse, tapped Harry on the shoulder and whispered something in his hear. 

"Interesting," Harry replied. 

"What he say?" Jack asked, surprised that Jameson spoke at all much less to Harry of all people. 

"He said, ‘Couldn't the door be a constellation or some fixed point around the planet?’" Maybourne reiterated for the others. 

"Yes," Daniel gasped, "Good thinking, Irwin," Daniel praised, gaining a tiny smile form the shy man. "Teal'c do we have a star map of the constellations for around here?" 

"I will attempt to see if there is any information on such in the computer," Teal'c replied simply. Then after a long moment, a holographic projection of the planet and its surrounding stars filled the center of the cargo ship, but in small scale. 

"Okay, folks, anyone see anything that looks like a door?" Jack asked, knowing that several pair of eyes was better than none. 

After a few moment, "I don't know about a door, but I see what looks like an intergalactic landing strip," Dougherty chuckled. 

"We're looking for a door, not name that constellation," Jack growled. 

"Wait, show me," Daniel asked, and saw where Spike, as Dougherty preferred to be called, saw the landing strip. He watched where Spike pointed out what he saw and grinned. "That's it! Great job, Spike." 

"Ah, that doesn't look like a door," Saunders muttered. 

"Not from this angle," Daniel replied, but then shifted his body as he didn't know how to shift the picture, "but from this angle it does," he grinned, then moved back to stand straight again. 

"Okay Teal'c, take us there," Jack pointed to the landing strip. 

Teal'c nodded and started the ship moving. "We need to have the back of the ship to the constellation, as it runs vertical behind us…like a door," Daniel added. 

A few moments later they were in position. "Okay, now what," Jack asked, eager to get this mission going, but knowing that patience was called for. 

"Next line says, see the clock within your mind and hit upon the three," Daniel read out loud. 

"So, the planet goes from a ball to a clock…a standard clock?" Jack asked, wondering if that was what he was supposed to imagine. "Or are we talking digital here?" he grinned. 

"From what I can tell, their history and concept of time is very similar to our own…" Daniel started. 

"Ack…please, yes or no," Jack insisted. 

Daniel shrugged, "Regular I guess." 

"That would mean, somewhere around here," Andrew Wentworth chimed in, having come up front feeling the buzz of activity, and pointed to where the three would be on the face of a clock in the image of the greenish planet that loomed in the window of the craft. 

"Okay, Teal'c, take us there, but slowly," Jack instructed. 

"It says hit the three, I don't know if that means head on or what," Daniel added, so Jack knew that this may not be the answer. 

"I'm picking up strange readings," Saunders piped in, having moved to what passed as a science station on this ship. "I think it's the shield harmonics," she added. 

Jameson leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear again. Harry shook his head, "I don't know." 

"Jameson, you can talk to us," Jack encouraged and felt a bit disappointed to see what the record showed was once a very lively young man clam up. "Harry, what's he saying?" 

"He thinks it might have to do with the shield harmonic frequency," Harry replied, gently placing a supportive hand on Jameson's shoulder, which seemed to relax the man. 

"You have any idea how difficult it will be to pin down the frequency?" Saunders asked, irritation in her blue eyes as she glared at everyone. 

"You don't have to pin it down," Hastings chimed in. "We only have to be able to project a frequency back…at…" he pondered for a moment. He looked at Daniel, “3.0 or 3.333 or…" 

"Ah, I don't know," Daniel shrugged. "It only says three." 

"Any ideas, Jameson?" Jack asked, keeping some distance from the overly shy Captain, seeing that he intimidated the man, and didn't mean to at the moment. 

"If you do, it would help if you shared it with us," Maybourne encouraged. 

Jameson nodded his head and moved next to Saunders and started reaching around her and after a moment a set of five place values showed upon a screen, the numbers rolling, not set in any particular order. He punched in 30000 and turned to look at the others. 

"Well, seems the dummy is pretty smart after all," Hastings quipped; only Wentworth snickered, and then stopped seeing the glares. 

"Major, can you explain this to me…in English if you please?" Jack asked, not wanting to deal with a ton of scientific jargon. 

"Basically, sir, Capitan Jameson was able to narrow down the place values of the frequency being used by this particular shield, which is all we would really need, to send a matching frequency at the three level," she explained a slight blush on her face, perhaps of embarrassment of not thinking of it or something else, but it didn't matter much at the moment. But whatever it was, she rallied quickly, "and I do believe I know where to send the signal…sir," she grinned suddenly. 

"Where?" Jack asked, as he moved over next to the two Scientist/Solders. 

"Here, sir," Saunders pointed on the smaller image of the planet on her screen. "The harmonics are weaker here than anywhere else." 

"Couldn't it be a trap?" Gonzalez asked, running his hands over his short black spiky hair, frustrated with all this standing around. 

"Not likely," Daniel answered for the Major. "If I make my guess right, it's too tiny to be noticed unless you’re almost on top of it…right?" he asked, looking at Veronica, who nodded yes. "Seems we have a set course, for it says: See the clock within your mind and hit upon the three. Where upon you will fly free and straight to the path. I imagine once we send the signal, we have to stay on some direct course," he added. 

"I am in position," Teal'c interjected, awaiting instructions. 

"First things first," Jack stated, then looked at everyone, thinking of what course of action to take, then gave a slight nod. "Okay, Jameson, when I give the word, send the signal. Saunders, if you detect a change or break in the shield let us know. If so, Teal'c, fly us in, everyone got that?" 

A nod, a bowed head and yes, sir, was all he heard. "Daniel, do you know which direction we go once in?" Jack asked, not wanting to get in and then tip their presence too soon. 

"It says, ‘where upon you will fly free and straight to the path.’ I think straight down, at least to start," Daniel suggested. 

"Sounds good to me," Jack agreed then looked at the others. "Let's get this mission rolling. Okay, Captain, send the signal, everyone else, cross your fingers…a few toes wouldn't hurt either." 

It was a long minute, where everyone, including Makepeace, was holding their breath as they waited to see what would happen. "Sir, we have an opening in the shield," Saunders grinned happily. 

"Teal'c…" Jack grinned. 

"I am on it, O'Neill," he replied. "Brace yourselves," he added, for he was going to dive straight in. It was a few more minutes before they broke cloud cover and could see the mix of dessert and grass covered land below. 

"What's next, Daniel?" Jack asked, feeling good that this was working out. 

"Between two cones of white sanctuary a waits," Daniel read from his notes. 

"Look,” Maybourne pointed out, and where he pointed, two large snow covered mountains were coming into view. He was then tapped on the shoulder by Jameson, who whispered something, then moved back. Harry smiled as he looked out the window, "Yep, there, see the different color of the grass, Jameson says it looks like a path." 

"Between to cones of white sanctuary a waits…" Daniel repeated, and then grinned. "There is a place we can land safely there, I'm sure of it. Good eye, Irwin," Daniel praised, getting another tiny smile out of the super shy man. 

"Got the heading, Teal'c?" Jack asked to be sure and got a nod. "Alright people, we'll be landing soon. Go get geared up…good job everyone," he praised, and felt pleased that, that had gained 'him' a tiny smile from the shy guy. He waited until everyone but Teal'c and Daniel left to the back and placed an arm around his lover, "You're doing great, ya know," he smiled warmly, taking a few moments to share his love with his heart and soul before things got really hectic. "And before you start putting yourself down again, Book Boy, you translated it, and your guidance helped the rest of us work together as a team…team work, got it?" 

Daniel nodded warmly; glad to know he was really participating here. "Thanks, Jack," he said softly then placed a quick kiss on his lips and dashed in the back to also get ready, for it was too tempting to really kiss his lover and now was not the time. They would have plenty of time when they got home; at least that was what he kept telling himself, for this mission was still just beginning. 

**************

In between the two large mountains, lay a small valley, over thirty to forty klicks from where they could see Baal's fortress, and the discolored ground gave way to a grove of trees which made the perfect natural shelter to land their ship, and would have hidden a ship, should it not have cloaking technology. The ship was now secured and all three teams were geared up and standing outside, the time for the planet appearing to be late noon. 

"Okay, Daniel, now what?" Jack asked, wondering if the mission could some how continue to go this smoothly…though he doubted it strongly. 

"Walk the river of blood in the middle to keep from death," Daniel said, having made a smaller copy of his transcription in his pocket notepad. "Jack, from the air, we saw three rivers leading out of this valley toward the Fortress, I didn't see any distinction in any of them from up there." 

"So, what now, we toss a coin?" Makepeace quipped, looking anxious and annoyed, nothing new for the man. 

"No," Jack replied, refusing to let the man get on his nerves. "Three rivers three teams. We investigate each one, and see what we find. Radio checks every fifteen. Keep to cover as best you can, in case a glider or something flies over, though it seems pretty quiet here. Avoid contact with the natives, we don't need to tip our hand any sooner than we have too," Jack instructed. "We'll take the one to the left, Maybourne, middle, Makepeace, right…everyone got that?" 

"Yes, sirs," filled the air, with a few exceptions, and the twelve broke up into three teams and headed out. 

"You sure that's a good idea, splitting us up?" Daniel asked quietly, still a bit weary of Saunders, simply because she wasn't Sam. Even if she had treated him poorly at the end, he was used to her watching out for him in the field; this just felt off. 

"As I told them, Danny, I can't watch them 24/7 and either they'll do as they're instructed or they won't, but I can't do this mission while babysitting. I guess, we'll find out soon enough," Jack shrugged. 

The first fifteen minutes provided nothing, as only SR-Charlie reached their designated target and didn't see anything to indicate what they may be looking for. Twenty, allowed Jack's team to reach the river and Daniel nor any one else spotted anything distinguishable either. It was close to thirty, when Maybourne called in again, "Hey Jack, we've reached the river. Water's clear, but it was pointed out to me, that the river bed is made of red clay, giving it almost a red tint…think this might be it?" 

"Well, since no one else has anything, might as well," Jack replied. "Sierra Rodger, Charlie, have your team meet up with Bravo, we're doing the same. Do you copy?" 

"Sierra Rodger, Alpha, this is Sierra Rodger Charlie, we copy, over an out," Makepeace replied and closed the channel. 

The walk to the center river was unadventurous, and after all three teams met up, Daniel pointed out how the river moved through a thick grove of threes, similar to those where their ship was hiding. "It will keep us hidden, but we'll have to walk 'in' the river," he added. 

"Why? The trees go out far enough to cover us on land," Maybourne simply pointed out. 

"It's what it says," Daniel argued back. "Walk the river of blood in the middle to keep from death," he glared, not liking Maybourne too much. 

"Okay everyone," Jack spoke up. "Time to move out, Teal'c if you'd do the honors, Maybourne, you get our six, everyone else, in the center, lets go," he ordered and followed Teal'c to the river and carefully moved to the center. The water wasn't too deep, not even knee high, but Jack did notice as they moved the red clay kicked up, causing the water to take on a redder appearance…like blood almost. 

After two hours of walking, Jack was not a happy camper. Besides having freezing cold feet and wet socks, he reminded Daniel constantly about how he hated wet socks, and the muttering and bitching from the others, he was ready for a break. Of course the reason he kept the teams in the water, besides of what it said in the scroll and Daniel's interpretation, was the gliders on patrol that buzzed over head, and the trees didn't remain too thick except on the inside portion of the river bank. Plus, there were natives in the distance on the road paths, but the thickness of the trees, the natural splashing of the water, covered their tracks and no one seemed to take notice of them or come close to investigate their movement, which was good…so far. 

"Danny," Jack whispered, having ordered everyone to keep silent unless absolutely necessary. "How far do we have to keep this wet walk up?" 

"I really don't know, Jack," Daniel replied just as softly, more so the others didn't hear him, than any out of range natives, which were sparse as they went. "It mentions a gate, so I guess we keep going until we find a gate. I mean, if nothing else, from what I recall from the air, this river leads right to the fortress…sort of." 

"That was almost forty klicks from where we landed," Jack muttered softly, wondering how they would get the wounded back, as he was sure the captives would not be in good condition. But that was what Angel Gonzalez was for, he was a trained medic, more advanced than anyone else on the team; it would be his job to patch them up or stabilize them if need be for transport. 

"I do not believe we will have to travel that far, O'Neill," Teal'c replied also in a low voice. "The river is slowing down, as we approach the bend, plus we are coming to a smaller mountain ahead, which the river I believe passes through." 

"Well, it doesn't mean we get out of the water, but its something," Jack acknowledged, and then moved a few steps back to make his rounds of checking on his team, noticing that Hastings had caught a chill as he was shivering, more than the rest. Jack carefully took off his backpack, grabbed his blanket roll," closed it up, put it back on, then draped the blanket over Hastings. 

"Nnnn…not necessary, sir," Hastings tried to say. 

"I think so, Hastings, blue is 'not' your color," Jack joked, but saw that the man was not doing well in the cold. "You're from the deep south aren't you?" he asked in a hushed whisper. 

"Howw, how…oh, record, yes I am," Hastings replied, looking a tad better with the blanket for warmth, but Jack knew he'd have to get him out of the water soon. 

"Nah, just a lucky guess," Jack smiled as he moved to check on the rest of his team members. He knew Southern boys didn't do as well in cold temperatures compared to the Northern, as was established in Korea and Vietnam, but he was also sure there was something else going on, for Templeton was also from the south, as he had read their records, and he was holding up fine. 

Another half hour took them, as Daniel suspected, to a gate, right in the middle of the river. Seemed it did go under the mountain and from what they could see, it wasn't a natural passage, as there was stone covering the sides of the river where they could walk, if they could get in. Jack ordered everyone on shore, but to stay close, whispering to Gonzalez to see if he could find out if Hastings was alright, he looked ill, while Daniel remained in the water along with Saunders, Jameson, and Teal'c. He was tempted to go change his socks, but he knew he would be going back in the water soon, so let it go. Those on shore he instructed to drink, eat cold rations, and not make a mess, and keep quiet. He posted Wentworth and Templeton on land watch as he took a moment to sit, think, eat, and breathe, for short of blowing the gate, there was no obvious way in. But Daniel insisted at night, there would be away, but night was a couple of hours away, and he wanted his team rested while they had a chance. //Pity we can’t catch a few zzz's here,// he mused, for it was a tiring walk but knew it was a bad idea, so waited to see what more would reveal itself when the sun went down. 

"Sir," Gonzalez, said softly, orders to keep their voices low still in affect. 

"Take a seat," Jack offered, patting the ground next to him. "So, what seems to be wrong with Hastings?" 

"I'm no doctor, Sir, but he's got hypothermia, that much I'm sure of. Why he has it and no one else, I can't begin to say. I've ordered him to remove his wet shoes and socks and wrapped his feet in a blanket and I've used one of the heating gel packs to help provide them with some warmth as well." 

Jack sighed, for normally he'd send Hastings back through the Stargate, but there was none here and it was too far of a walk back to the ship alone…plus, he didn't trust anyone going back to the ship…alone. "Is he going to be okay?" Jack asked, not sure it mattered one way or the other what Gonzalez said. 

"Depends on how much more we have to travel in the water or the cold, Sir. Though there is little I can do but keep him warm," Angel shrugged, resting his young dusty cheek on his knee, feeling the wear and tear of their hike himself. 

"Okay," Jack nodded. "Get some food and some water, relax while you can," Jack ordered and watched the young man move off to sit next to Hastings as he did just that. 

"Jack," Daniel called out softly as he approached, taking the now vacant spot next to O'Neill. "I think we found it," he grinned. 

"What did you find?" Jack asked as he handed Daniel his canteen and a nutrition bar, he had sneaked thanks to Janet; strawberry, Daniel's favorite and a raspberry, his favorite. 

"Thanks," Daniel beamed, the hunger now showing on his face, as he tore into the bar, and didn't mind talking with his mouth semi-full. "We found a crystal in the wall, but just under the water line. We tried beaming a light into it, but the sun's rays is reflecting too much I think, so we're going to try again after sunset." 

"Is there anything else?" he asked, nibbling on his own bar. Seeing Daniel shake his head no, "Teal'c," he called out softly, knowing the Jaffa would hear him, "have everyone come in, get some rest and a bite to eat." He saw Teal'c nod to him and then inform the others. "What do you think we'll find when we get inside?" 

"No idea, but we're not at the fortress yet," Daniel replied, the bar gone; now looking anxiously at the rest of Jack's. "But I think it may be connected. Ah…you going to finish that?" he asked, flashing his baby blues at his lover. 

Jack gave a low growl, "Hell," he muttered and handed over the rest, no longer feeling bad about eating the apple one earlier, and he was very tempted not to mention the cinnamon raisin one either. "Guess we rest here until night fall," he said getting to his feet to inform the others, very aware of the sudden little pow-wow Makepeace was having with his team, especially since Wentworth was to be on watch, and how it was quickly breaking up at his standing. 

"Hastings, stay with Gonzalez until he says your okay," Jack quietly snapped, seeing the man up and in bare feet, knowing Makepeace probably called him over. He didn't even care at the moment that he didn't get a response, as the man moved away. "Makepeace, wasn't Wentworth on watch?" he asked, since the others were not around anymore. 

"I was just checking on 'my' team," he replied surly. 

Jack just glared at him, "We have two more hours until dark, you and Dougherty can finish watch, starting in half an hour, everyone else is going to rest and get a bite…suggest you do the same while you can," he finished and moved off to rejoin Daniel. He didn't need eyes in the back of his head to know he was getting dagger looks from Makepeace; man was going to be trouble, this he knew. 

***********

Daniel had been right, of course. After the sun set, a beam of light from his flashlight into the crystal in the wall under the water, opened the gate, though not all the way, just enough to duck under. Though there was a walkway on both sides, Jack kept them in the water until they reached a section where the water went under the stone platform, the opening too small for anyone to get through. So, up and forward they went, flashlights out and moving down this created tunnel. After another ten minutes they came to an intersection. "Well?" he asked Daniel, wondering where they should go next. 

"It says, ‘at the cross place the sign of three and all will lay open upon your feet,’" Daniel replied, and then turned his flashlight down all three passageways, which appeared to be just as plan and ordinary as the one they were standing in. 

"Alright, Makepeace, take your team left, Maybourne, right, we'll take straight ahead. Holler if you find anything, check in every ten," Jack ordered and moved forward, seeing his instructions being carried out. Sadly it didn't take ten minutes before it was apparent they were at a dead end. "Our way is a bust," Jack reported over the radio. 

"Looks the same here," Maybourne replied moments later.

"Waist of time here too," Makepeace added. 

"Alright, meet back at the intersection, keep your eyes out for any markings or anything…secret doors…what have you, out," Jack instructed then waved his flashlight indicating for his team to turn around and go back. 

Minutes later they all were back at the intersection, "Any ideas?" Jack asked, hoping this really wasn't a dead end. 

Everyone either remained silent or shook their head, and Daniel was looking at his notebook as if it would suddenly reveal the answer to him. "Okay, everyone…" Jack started. 

"I think…" Daniel suddenly said, his brain sparking once more, then moved people aside and stood in the center of the intersection. "I think it's here," he gestured to where he was standing, then knelt down to get a better look, then gazed up at Jack and the others. "Cross, cross way, intersection," he shrugged, seeing no other interpretation at the moment. Then he looked down, gently caressing the stone, "There's some indentations here," he muttered, and before Jack or anyone could say a word, he pressed them, making a symbol of a triangle, then the floor vibrated and everyone but Daniel and Jack, had to jump back, as the floor slowly started to give way, revealing a spiral stone staircase. "At the cross place the sign of three and all will lay open upon your feet," Daniel smirked at everyone. 

"Way to go, Rock Boy," Jack chuckled, and then lifting his P90 and flashlight, he started to make his way down the steps, followed by the rest. Once he set foot at the bottom, a low light came on, revealing the room and the consol on the wall across from him. "Saunders, Jameson, Hastings," he called out, as this was their field of expertise, and motioned to the alien consol for them to check it out. "Don't touch anything, just look," he added, knowing scientists and their curiosity. He watched as the others fanned out, and took notice of a thick steel door, that didn't have any apparent way of being opened, to the right and nothing else. He lowered his P90 and moved up to the group at the consol. "Well kiddies, what do we got?"

"I believe," Daniel started and of course not listening to instructions, reached out and hit a button to the horror of Jack, as the screen lit up. "A map," he grinned, pointing to a blueprint of the Fortress. 

"Why is the writing on the screen different from on the panel?" Saunders asked as she got a better look at the map on the screen. 

"The computer or panel was built by the original aliens, the map is in Goa'uld. I guess Baal or someone updated it and this panel gives some access to it," Daniel theorized. 

"What other access does this give us?" Jack asked. 

"And does the map show us where the prisoners or stuff is?" Maybourne inquired, from the closed steel door. 

Daniel looked at the map, "Here is where the cells are located," he looked at Jack. "It doesn't give any indication where anyone is, it's just a floor plan." 

"Hey, look here," Hastings pointed out and grinned wickedly, "Treasure room." 

Daniel looked at Hastings with some surprise. "What," Hastings rebuffed, "Thought you were the only one who could read Goa'uld?" he smirked knowingly and then shifted away from the consol as if insulted and went to stand near Makepeace. 

"Doesn’t matter what that map says that room might be, our orders are to free the prisoners," Jack growled, then turned to look at Saunders, only to see her suddenly raise her hands in surrender. Jack turned to see Makepeace and his team had decided now was the time to make their move, their guns trained on everyone. He slowly moved his hands up, wondering if he could get his gun and a shot off before being noticed. 

"Don't try it, O'Neill," Makepeace snarled, making it clear that his gun was pointed at Daniel's head. "I want the code for the ship," he ordered. 

Jack looked at Daniel, "Remember what I said about they'd have to be even stupider than I thought?" he asked, referring to their earlier conversation. "I should have known Makepeace would prove me right." 

"Don't push it, O'Neill, or you'll be talking to your boyfriend's corpse. Now, the code or pretty boy is going to be sporting some facial art," he sneered, pulling out his knife with his left hand, to show Jack what he meant. 

"Hey, you said no one would be getting hurt," Dougherty protested, looking as if he suddenly didn't think what he was doing was such a good idea. 

"Shut it, asshole," Makepeace snarled, never taking his eyes off of Jack as he started to make his way closer to Daniel. Once he was on top of the young man, he lowered his P90, and took the knife in his right hand, placing the tip on Daniel's cheek, drawing some blood. "Cough it up, fag, or your bitch here will not only need a makeover, but be singing soprano." 

Before Jack could respond, all hell broke out. Makepeace suddenly went stiff, two gunshots went off, one zat and one staff weapon; he barely had time to grab Daniel and duck before it was all over. When the dust settled, Jack was able to quickly piece together what had happened. Jameson had tossed his knife into the back of Makepeace's neck…killing the bastard, but got shot by Hastings, who in turn got shot in the head by Maybourne, while Wentworth got a staff blast from Teal'c in the chest, killing him as well, while Dougherty got zatted by Gonzalez, knocking him out for the count, and now was by Jameson's side. 

"You okay?" Jack asked his love, and saw he was only shaken as he nodded and gave his patented 'I'm fine', comment. Then Jack got them both to their feet to check on the situation. 

"Did you have to shoot Hastings in the head?" he quietly asked Harry, who was kneeling next to Jameson, who was still alive, but hurt. 

"I didn't think it mattered," Harry replied honestly, then looked at Jack. "What are you going to do with Dougherty? We could simply zat him again and be done with it. Hell of a lot less trouble," he growled, looking very upset at the moment. 

"Don't think so, Harry, at least not yet," Jack replied and looked to Gonzalez for a report. 

"Good news is the bullet went straight through his side, bad news is, he'll need surgery, but I'm sure I can stabilize him. He won't be going anywhere, except on a stretcher though," Gonzalez replied as he went to work, setting up a pressure bandage on the wound and prepping to set up an IV to administer the protocol medications in this type of situation. 

"The ship’s pretty far away, Jack," Harry said, his concern clear, not only in his words but his face, as he took Jameson's hand, as the hurt young Captain reached out toward him…showing there was a bond of some sort having formed in the short time the two men had known each other. 

"O'Neill," Teal'c spoke up. "The ship has cloaking capability. There is a small clearing just outside this facility where I can land and not be seen by the patrols, and bring the stretchers for Captain Jameson and the others should they be needed." 

Jack didn't like splitting up his team, but only he and Teal'c had the code, and Jameson was out of commission for the moment. He stood up and looked around and made a decision. "Very well," he nodded. "Teal'c go get the ship and then help Gonzalez here get Jameson back on board and cover our exit. Templeton, strip the bodies of their gear," he ordered. "Saunders, secure Dougherty, he'll be coming with us," he growled, and was glad he didn't get any shit from either of the former prisoners as they hopped to follow his orders, while Teal'c nodded his head and moved out. 

"What are you going to do, Jack," Daniel asked, seeing the darkness in his partner's eyes. 

"Daniel…" Jack started to snap, and then pulled back. "Danny, see what that hunk of wires has to offer," he ordered, showing he didn't want to discuss it now, if ever and was glad Daniel gave him his space and went to do as was asked. 

Saunders had Dougherty secure and on his feet, as he was coming around, and soon Templeton had the weapons and gear piled in a corner from the bodies, though he left the knife where it was in Makepeace's body. Jack then moved with cold calculation as he knelt and removed their dog tags, placing them in his right hand breast pocket, he stepped back and took Gonzalez's zat gun and fired until there was nothing left and glared at everyone one in the room, daring them to say a thing. "We can't leave them here," was all he said, and he didn't have any intentions on dragging bodies back…at least not these bodies. He then handed the weapon back to the medic, "When Teal'c is back, he'll contact you," he stated then turned and headed to stand next to Daniel, "Well?" 

Daniel wasn't too happy with Jack's actions, but he did understand them and knew now was not the time if ever to discuss it. "Behind that door is a passageway that will take us to the lower levels of the Fortress, which is where we want to go. I'll copy down the pathway to the cells and any other key section where they might be held." 

"Where do you think they would keep any equipment taken along with the prisoners?" he asked, knowing Maybourne would need to know this. 

"You mean, like scientific equipment?" Daniel asked for clarification. Seeing the nod, studied the map a moment, "I'd guess here or here," he pointed out, two large storage rooms. "Though I could be way off base," he added. 

"Copy the map, Daniel," Jack instructed. "When you're done, we'll set out," he added then moved to where Saunders had the slightly groggy Dougherty and slapped him hard across the face. "Wake up," he snarled. Once he was sure that Dougherty was with him, he grabbed him by the shirt collar, "Listen up and listen good! Your 'friends' are dead and if you don't want to join them, you better think twice before you say a word, got me?" he growled. 

"I…I just wanted to get out of here, I didn’t want anyone to get hurt," Michael Dougherty stuttered out in fear. "He said no one would get hurt…I didn't…" 

"Shut the hell up," Jack snarled, "before I change my mind and zat you again." Then he shoved the man to a wall and shoved him to the ground. "Sit, Spike," he sneered and looked at Templeton, "Keep and eye on him. If he moves…shoot him." Then he moved to Saunders, "See what you can do with that hunk of junk," he indicated the computer panel, before moving back to oversee Gonzalez taking care and stabilizing Jameson, who was now unconscious. He was taken by surprise by the naked anguish in Maybourne's eyes, making him wonder just how strong that bond was, but they had a job to do and now was not the time to think on it. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and saw him look up and understand; duty called. "He'll be okay," Jack whispered. 

Harry got to his feet and nodded, "Of course," he said, not a hundred percent believing his words, but trying. "So what do we have?" 

"A map to the cells and two large storage areas," Jack replied "As tempting as it would be to blow this place, it will be easier to get in and get out as quickly and quietly as possible, perhaps another team can come in and do the honors," he added. "I just want to get everyone home," he sighed softly, knowing Harry understood. 

"Okay, Jack, I got it," Daniel called out, settling his pencil back in his pocket, grabbing his stuff. 

"Colonel, there isn't a lot of access from this panel," Saunders added. "I can open and close the door and bring up the map, that's about it. 

"Well, it's a hell of a lot more than we expected," Jack commented. "Saunders, divide the extra ammo among everyone. Gonzalez, when Teal'c is back, after getting Jameson squared away, have him come back here and get the extra gear, understand?" 

"Yes, sir," Gonzalez nodded, as he was placing a blanket over Jameson, leaving only the arm with the IV showing, Angel's own jacket under Irwin's head for comfort. 

After fifteen minutes or so of silent preparation, they were ready. Jack gave the go ahead, the door was opened, and they found the empty passage way that led to the bottom level of the Fortress and headed out; Dougherty in tow, hands secured behind him and Templeton shoving him along. At the end of the passage was a ladder leading up, and Jack took the lead and climbed, carefully listening then sliding the coverlid out, to see another empty passage way, going only one direction. He carefully climbed out, checked out the general area and noticed it was quiet, then signaled for the others to climb up…but Dougherty was gong to be a problem. "Cut him lose," he softly ordered, but watched the man carefully as he climbed up, Templeton keeping his gun trained on his back as he did so, as well. Once up, Jack grabbed him and re-secured his hands behind his back, and shoved him to a wall out of the way, a finger pointing at him, the only warning he'd get about being quiet. 

"Okay, let's go," Jack ordered in a hushed voice, and lead the group down the passage way to the first intersection. "Which way?" he asked Daniel. 

"Left, first right, and then straight ahead for a while, should be the first set of cells," Daniel whispered as he consulted his hand drawn map. 

"Maybourne, you have our six, Saunders, Templeton and Dogface toward the rear, Daniel, stay close," Jack ordered and slowly started out, following the directions Daniel gave him. He used hand signals to halt the group as they came to their first intersection, noticing a lone Jaffa moving down another hall and out of sight. He signaled what he saw and then indicated to go forward silently and he moved out. It took them over twenty minutes, but they were soon at the first set of cells, which were odd in their design. Seemed the far wall was designed as the floor and some sort of gravitational field kept them on the wall/floor and the floor became a wall…weird, was all Jack could think as he first saw it. He didn't know the guy in the cell, but by his semi-balding hair line and heavy set shape, he didn't think it was anyone other than one of the scientists. He signaled the group to halt and then carefully checked, out the six names he was given, there were three people in cells, sadly Carter was not one of them. He moved back, "Saunders, do you think you can shut that thing off?" he asked and saw her nod yes with confidence and then moved to the first cell. "Hey," he called out, keeping his voice low. 

"Oh, thank…" 

"Shhh," Jack called out, and then placed a finger over his mouth to show silence. 

He saw the scientist nod yes, then moved to lay his feet on the wall, which would become the floor soon enough. "Give us a minute, we'll get you out of here," he said, and then repeated his instructions to the other two prisoners, both older men. 

Saunders, true to her word, got the power to the cells shut off and she helped out one man, while Daniel and Templeton another, as Maybourne kept an eye on Dogbreath, who Jack decided to gag for the hell of it. "I should leave you here," he threatened, but knew honestly he'd kill Dougherty before he left him behind; he knew too much and he wouldn't sick the Goa'uld on his worst enemy…well, perhaps Kinsey…but that was a different story all together. 

"Can you walk, Doctor…?" Jack waited to get names to match to the list he was given, looking at the first man freed from his cell. 

"Walters, Gary Walters, and I can't tell you how glad I am to see you, Colonel O'Neill," the slightly older man gushed. 

Jack arched a brow, "You know me?" 

"Who doesn't, plus Major Carter said you'd come," another man replied. "Thomson, Edward Thomson," he introduced, shaking Jack's hand with glee. 

"Speaking of Carter, where is she…the others," Jack asked, hoping they might be in another section of cells. 

"Timber and Reed are dead," the third man rasped, his throat sounding soar. He rubbed it, where there was a thin line of where he had been strangled or an attempt made recently. "Amberson, John Amberson," he said softly. "They…the women…" he closed his eyes, the horror he had obviously witnessed overwhelming. 

"It's okay," Daniel tried to comfort, "you don't need to tell us now," he added. "Do you know what happened to Sam?" he asked looking to Walters and the other man for answers as Amberson was on the verge of falling apart. 

"Host," Thomson muttered, looking guilty and horrified. "When no one would give them the information on how to operate the NR-20…" 

"NR-what?" Jack asked, as he started to coral the group preparing to take them back to the passage back to where Gonzales and Jameson were last. 

"That was what I was telling you about, Jack," Maybourne replied, so no one had to go into any real detail, for now was not the time. 

"Ah, got it…go on," Jack nodded. 

"Well, they…" Thomson suddenly couldn’t find words. 

Walters took a deep breath and plunged forward, "They raped the women in front of us, thinking we knew more than they did…we didn't," he added softly. "Jennifer…she…well, you really can't blame her, sir," he tried to explain, guilt in his eyes. 

"She talked," Jack nodded, not blaming the civilian woman one bit. "What happened next?" he asked, for he really needed to know. 

"Yes and no, sir," Walters replied, a touch of pride and admiration gleaming through. "She talked, but she lied…blew the mother fuckers to hell," he grinned, though the pain of loss full in his dull blue eyes, which also held back tears of pain. "We were in our cells at the time," he then added. 

"They some how were able to heal Major Carter, for she was with them, there wasn't anything left of Jennifer and Alison…" Thomson commented. "They then turned her into a host, I don't think they planned on keep us around much longer," he added. 

"Okay," Jack sighed heavily, then focused. "We have a way out of here, but I need you guys to be quiet…quiet," as he saw Walters about to ask a question. "Just stay behind Saunders here and be quiet," he instructed and then silently took them back down the way they came. They were crossing the intersection when they were discovered by two Jaffa, who called out for them to stop. Jack got one before being pushed to the wall as the other got a shot off, before being shot by Saunders. 

"DANNY," Jack shouted with fear, seeing the blood on his lover's back from where he had been shot by the staff weapon. "Oh please no," he begged God as he moved to check out his lover and found him conscience and in a lot of pain. "Stupid idiot," he snarled with worry, tears stinging his eyes, as he examined the wound. 

"Takes one to know one," Daniel panted back, biting on his lip to keep from yelling, as it hurt like a bitch. 

"Here, sir," Templeton said, handing over the first aid kit. 

"FUCK," Saunders shouted as a blast hit her in the arm, dropping her to the ground. 

Maybourne and Jack whirled and fired their P90's taking down the Jaffa that showed up. "I'll cover us," Maybourne said and moved to cover the intersection where the three dead Jaffa had come from. 

"Shit," Jack growled. He looked at the scientist, who didn't look too, too bad, "Give him a hand," he said, meaning Daniel, they wouldn't have time to tend the wound and he grabbed Saunders up by the other arm. "Can you walk?" 

"Yes, sir," she nodded, the sweat of great pain on her face.

"I need you and Templeton to get Daniel and the others back to the ship, can you do that?" Jack asked, hearing they were about to have more company. 

"My place is with you," she protested. 

"Your place is following orders," Jack growled. "I need you to do as you're told, can you do that?" he asked, his eyes imploring the woman to understand how important what he was asking of her and waited for her response. 

"You can count on me, Sir" she saluted with her good arm, touched when Jack returned it. "Come on guys, this way," she ordered, taking her gun in her free hand and started leading the way. 

"What about…" Templeton started to ask, referring to Dougherty. 

Jack pulled his knife and cut his bonds, "Get moving," he growled. "Dogbreath, here is your chance at redemption, make it good," he added and handed him a spare weapon and shoved him to join Maybourne who was now firing on the approaching Jaffa. 

"Jack…" Daniel called out, and handed something to Walters who ran back as Saunders shoved the rest around the corner. It was Daniel's notebook with the map. 

"Thanks now get the hell out of here," he ordered and joined Maybourne and Dougherty in stalling the approach of the enemy. 

It was only a couple of minutes when luck was on their side, or so Jack thought, as the Goa'uld in Carter showed up, dressed in a frilly shear white number, gaudy as with all Goa'uld taste, demanding their surrender. It was a bit of a stalemate, and Jack had an idea. He pulled out the map Daniel had given him and saw that it might work. "Maybourne," he called softly and then signaled, he was going to circle around, though it wasn't a direct route, but he could get behind them, he just needed some cover to cross the intersection. Harry nodded he understood and opened fire as did Dougherty, showing more sense than to want to be a prisoner of the Goa'uld, and Jack dashed across the way, just ducking a staff blast, and with a nod to Harry dashed down the hall as quickly as he could. He could hear Harry's voice arguing with the Goa'uld…keeping it busy; arrogant sons-of-bitches, thankfully too full of themselves and uncaring enough about their Jaffa to consider other means than straight conflict. 

It took Jack all of five minutes to get into position, and was about to fire, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, pinning his arms to his side. It was a lone Jaffa, so Jack sized up his situation quickly, and used his head to bash the bastard in the nose, though it took three hits to get the big dope to let go. Once free, he grabbed his knife and took the bastard out, stabbing him in the esophagus, keeping the Jaffa from shouting before dying. Then he moved quickly back in position, only three Jaffa were left and the Goa'uld. //Perfect,// he thought and switched his gun over from automatic to individual shots; he didn't want to hurt Carter…too much, though he suspected she had the same shield as all of those snakes had, since she had the hand device on. He took aim and *POP, POP, POP* there was only Carter who now knew she was surrounded. 

"Give it up, Snakebitch, you aren't getting out of here," Jack shouted, aware that they had to make this quick before more Jaffa arrived. 

"It is you who will not be leaving here," the deep throaty voice of the Goa'uld replied, her eyes glowing with anger as she turned toward O'Neill and started forward, the hand device up, the shield reflecting a shot or two from behind. "It will be a pleasure to bring the head of O'Neill, leader of SG-1 to my Lord Baal," she grinned wickedly, showing she knew who he was. 

"Well, if you really had Carter's thoughts, you'd know better," he growled and tossed his knife piercing her left hand, disabling the device. While she screamed in pain followed by curses in Goa'uld, he charged forward, knocking her to the ground. "Got her," he shouted and used all his weight to keep her down as he saw from the corner of his eye, Maybourne and Dougherty heading his way. 

**********

Saunders ignored the pain that felt like a hot knife sinking in her arm, but knew whatever she was feeling Doctor Jackson had it much worse. They made it to the entrance to the tunnel passage, but they would have to climb down. "Doc, do you think you can hold onto Eric while he climbs down?" she asked, needing to know how difficult this was going to be. She saw Daniel nod, but knew he was only partially there. "You," she pointed at Thomson who didn't look too bad off. "Start climbing down, you'll guide Eric and Doctor Jackson down, got it?" 

"Okay," Thomson agreed quickly and headed down and between Amberson and Walters, they held Daniel up until Eric was in position; thankfully the entrance was wide enough that both would be able to just fit. They guided Daniel to the ladder and helped him shift down until he was like a child on Eric's back and slowly they went, a hand by Thomson coming and going on Daniel's hip, making sure he was safe. 

Saunders heard the shooting and hoped for the best, but knew her orders…it was disobeying orders, thinking she knew better, was what got her in this mess in the first place. She shook her head softly, //Focus, Vicky,// she chided herself. It was perfectly clear, Colonel O'Neill's only crime was loving Doctor Jackson, and to her, that was no crime. The scene at the SGC and what she was witnessing with her own eyes showed O'Neill to be a hell of a Commander and a man worth respecting, //and listening to,// she added, and chocked down her desire to head back and help those behind. //He's trusting you to get these men…his lover…safe,// she reminded herself and reaffirmed her resolve to do just that. "Okay, you two," she ordered, Amberson and Walters and waited until they climbed down; this was going slow, very slow as the noise echoing in the distance changed, but she didn't know if good or bad. 

Finely it was her turn and she let go of her P90 and let it hang by the strap. Slowly she got on the ladder and climbed down one handed, her right arm was close to useless at the moment. Once mostly in the passage way, her gut told her to replace the covering so not to make it too easy should Jaffa come this way. Painfully she moved her right arm to anchor herself on the ladder, biting back the pain, and pulled the top covering closed with her left. Once it was done, she grabbed on with her left and removed her right and started the slow climb down. 

"I've got you, Ma'am," Walters said, having climbed back up, seeing her distress in trying to climb down with one arm, and placed a guiding hand on her lower back and guided her down. 

"Thank you," she said, not used to saying those words, but felt it was needed, and looked to see Templeton didn't wait…good man, and was far ahead taking Daniel to get help. "We should hurry," she said and then picking up her gun with her left hand, moved down the hall as fast as Walters could move, which was better than she had expected. 

She arrived to the room to see Gonzalez still there, tending to Doctor Jackson. "I thought you'd be back in the ship by now," she muttered, as she posted herself at the door. 

"You guys weren't gone 'that' long," Gonzalez replied softly as he cut away the material from Daniel's back, while Eric was getting out the IV and other equipment Angel had instructed. "It took us over two hours to get here, even if he runs back, and from what I know, he probably could, it'll still be about half that time or so, then to return…I estimate at least another twenty thirty minutes," he said as he pulled the medicine box over and started gathering some items and placed them on top for quick reach. "Doctor Jackson, are you allergic to any medications?" he asked, taking note that the archeologist didn't wear dog tags. 

"No," Daniel grunted, "Only taking allergy medications currently," he added, knowing the drill, even if it had been years ago. 

Angel grabbed a set of vitals and could tell Daniel was not in a good way, but better than he first thought. "I'm going to start an IV and then I'm going to give you something for the pain before I start cleaning and dressing the wound," he informed him. "It's not as bad as I'm sure it feels," he comments. 

"Here, let me look at that," Walters said, after getting Thomson and Amberson some water and resting in a corner. "I've got some first aid training as well," the older man smiled gently, pointing to Saunders bleeding arm. 

"No, it's okay," Saunders automatically protested. 

"Veronica…" Angel chided, not even looking up as he was prepping Daniel's arm for the IV stick. 

"Okay, but make it fast," she relented and let Walters cut away the remainder of the sleeve and start the process of cleaning up the arm, which looked more like a combination of first, second and third degree burns. 

"Here, clean it up with this," Angel called out, and tossed a bottle of medicated disinfected, specifically mixed for staff blasts by Doctor Frasier. "Where are the others?" he asked, as he turned to gather the morphine he'd be giving to Daniel, his focus never off his patient as he spoke or worked. 

"They were giving us time," Saunders said, and then hissed at the touch of the medicated gauze that was now being dabbed on her arm. "They should be here soon." 

"No…Sam…" Daniel muttered before the morphine that he was just given via the IV started to take effect, causing him to pass out, which was preferred at the moment. 

"What did he mean, Sam…?" Saunders asked, still eyeing the tunnel, mentally wishing the others to hurry the hell up. 

"Samantha Carter, I guess," Walters replied, cringing a bit every time he saw the woman flinch, even though she did her best to hold still and she hardly made a sound; the wound looked excruciating and he admired her personal strength. 

"But you said she got snaked?" Saunders replied, sure that the others wouldn't waist their time getting a snake. 

"Major Cater got…taken?" Angel asked, for the first time, stopping what he was doing and looked up at the others. He knew the other three men would need some care as well, but he needed to stabilize Daniel first, but he was stunned to hear of the Major's fate. "What of the others, were there not supposed to be six?" 

Saunders felt an icy wall come up inside, "They didn't make it," was all she said, not wishing to discuss how the women were raped into submission. As a woman in the military it was something that hung over her head frequently, more so than males, not that she was naive enough to think men didn't get raped too under the right horrific conditions; but as a woman, she could somehow relate to what those woman went through…more than she wanted to admit. Prison was far from a secure place, even a woman's dormitory…yes, she could imagine what it took to put up with that violation and then still lie, knowing it would bring about your death. She didn't know those women, but she suddenly felt very close to them and had great admiration for them. She then saw Walters, a kindly older man, prisoner of the Goa'uld for two weeks, looking like death warmed over, and he was tending her arm, so she could keep watch and felt some of that ice wall melt. "They gave their lives to make sure the bastards didn't get their hands on our secrets," she finally said, glad to see the admiration appear in Angel's dark eyes as well. 

"What's keeping them," Templeton asked, feeling anxious. 

"We're going to need more than one stretcher, Eric. It might be a good idea if you go up top and wait for Teal'c and give him a hand bringing them down," Gonzalez suggested, for he did need the stretchers, but it seemed Eric needed something to do or he'd pop. 

"Sounds like a good idea, Gonzalez, go give Teal'c a hand," Saunders added, making it a soft order, glad that Eric nodded his agreement and headed up the steps and out. 

"What do we do now," Amberson asked as Thomson placed a blanket around his shoulders from the extra gear. 

"We wait," Saunders said, her arm not hurting as bad, though she turned down pain killers, she needed to stay sharp. "When Teal'c arrives we go to the ship, in the mean time…we wait." 

***************

Carter was bound and gagged, the knife still in her hand, as Jack was lifting her to her feet, about to lift her over his shoulder when they heard the sound of many running feet. "We better get a move on," he puffed, and got Carter situated over his shoulder and started running, Maybourne in front, Dougherty in back, a struggling Goa'uld with him in the middle. //Damn she's strong,// he mentally mumbled, suddenly glad for all that time he spent building up his body, since he didn't have a lot to do physically over the two years, allowing him to keep a hold of her. Frankly he was glad she struggled, for that meant the stupid snake wasn't coming out to try and bite him. 

"Problem, Jack," Maybourne called out as he suddenly stepped backwards from a corner just as a staff blast shot passed him. 

"Crap." He let his P90 swing from its strap and pulled the map from his pocket, "Think we can go around," he muttered and did an about face and gestured Dougherty to lead. "Up and right," he instructed and moved as quickly as he could, the sound of their company getting closer. They got back to where they were and then went right, while Maybourne got their six. "Straight two sections then right," Jack called out just loud enough for Dougherty to know where they were going and silently prayed they could get out of this mess.

**************

Teal'c had made excellent time running all the way back to the ship and flew it back speedily and landed just where he said he would. He spotted Lieutenant Templeton waiting for him just inside the gate entrance, having found a way to raise it fully. He appreciated the young man's insight that they would need it up to carry Captain Jameson through. 

He had not been pleased to learn that Daniel Jackson had been hurt, and even more distressed to learn of the fate of the other two woman and Major Carter, but had high hopes as he knew O'Neill was still looking for her along with Colonel Maybourne and the prisoner, who was being given a chance at making amends for his foolish decision on siding with Makepeace. 

They had worked diligently and got everyone on board the ship, carefully settled in the back, under the care of Lieutenant Gonzalez and now they waited for the return of the others. 

"This is bull," Saunders growled, as she tried the radio again, only to get static. "It's got to be the structure," she growled again. "They should have been back by now." 

"I don't want to sound like a wet blanket, but…they could be dead," Templeton commented, as he sat in the co-pilot seat, waiting as Saunders paced. 

"Alright, I'm done waiting," she said, looking set in her decision. 

"What have you decided to do, Major Saunders," Teal'c asked, so he knew whether or not to stop her or assist. 

She was silent for a long moment, then nodded and looked back at Teal'c, "I'm going to follow orders…Colonel O'Neill's orders…No one gets left behind," she stated with conviction. She set her P90's safety off, "I'm going to get them." 

"I will accompany you," Teal'c added, grabbing his staff weapon. 

"Sounds good," Veronica grinned. "Eric, you can stay here if you wish, keep an eye on things," she said over her shoulder as she hit the exit button and headed out the door followed by Teal'c. 

"Crap, why do I feel I'm going to regret this," Eric muttered. "Angel, we're going to get the others…hold the fort," he shouted, and dashed to catch up. 

***************

Like mice in a maze, the cheese just out of reach. They were running out of twists and turns and ammunition, even with the extra rounds they got from the other's packs. It looked like they were going to have to find a corner to hold their last stand if things didn't change soon. 

They were once more back tracking, hoping to slip by or maneuver around to get to the one hall that would lead them to the passage and the tunnel out; though Jack was dearly hoping no one else had found it by now, with all these Jaffa running around, though thanks to them, mainly dead Jaffa. They just took out two more Jaffa and were crossing an intersection, Maybourne in the lead again then Jack felt a shove from behind when he heard Dougherty cry out. He caught himself and turned in time to see the young man suddenly go flying into the wall, indenting the stone where he had been moments before. Instinctively he dropped Carter, and went to catch the young Lieutenant, firing off his P90, at who ever was down the hall, taking two more Jaffa down. He just managed to grab the kid in one arm and start around to get in the hall out of the open, seeing Maybourne coming to provide cover fire, when he felt a sharp disabling pain in his lower leg, and he was falling forward. "FUCK," he shouted, just landing near Carter's struggling body. He released the kid and rolled to his good side, and looked down, as Harry was firing his rounds. "Fuck, it’s a damn fucking Sai," he snarled, the long point of the weapon fully imbedded in and through his leg and he suspected by the pain, the bone as well. 

The sound of stone shattering caught his attention as he looked then covered his face, for the wall where Harry had been hiding behind blasted into bits; seemed they had another snake problem. "Harry," Jack called out, seeing his current 2IC down and possibly out. Dougherty didn't look too good either, he was bleeding from the ear and nose, from what he could see; head injury. He didn't have time to wait to have his concern's answered as a tall medium build, dark hair, scruffy face which could have at one time be considered handsome if not for the evil within, came around the corner, dressed in silver and black…very cliché for a villain. "Let me guess, you're Balto?" 

"I am Baal and you can have the pleasure of dying before your god," the metallic echo stated and he lifted his left hand with the ribbon device pointed at Jack's head and began using it. 

The pain was pretty bad, but the thought of dying and leaving his Danny behind alone gave him strength to try and fight it. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, his body moving on some instinct backwards to the wall, where Carter and Dougherty were, but he had to do something. He was reaching out blindly, not sure for what, or even if he'd manage to do anything, the nausea of the ribbon device was hitting him now, and then he heard some noise and the pain subsided, though his head still throbbed. It took him a moment to become aware…it was gun fire bouncing off the shield. Automatically he ducked down and he found what he was looking for…his knife. He muttered an apology to Carter and pulled it out of her hand, not thinking about the bloody mess or much of anything, just the situation at hand, and while Baal was making some asinine threat to someone…not sure who, as he believed that was Harry on the ground where Baal now stood, having decided he wasn't a threat anymore. Slowly, painfully he used the wall and his good leg and moved to stand, the knife out of view should the snake turn around. 

Jack blinked a few times to clear his head and saw Saunders and Teal'c and he believed Templeton, //what the hell,// he thought, but didn't allow his mind to distract him from his goal as he balanced himself on his good leg and with a little push off the wall and a hop, he'd be where he wanted, which was right in front of the bastard as he turned around, surprised to see him there, and perfect spot to deliver his gift, right in the throat. "Fuck," he growled as he put some weight on his bad leg and almost fell again, but Teal'c was suddenly there to help him stand. "Good timing kids," he grinned. 

"You are injured, O'Neill," Teal'c stated, as he braced his friend to stand on one leg. 

"Nah, just wanted a little extra iron in my diet, T," he smirked, and then got serious. "We don't have time to chit-chat campers, our bus is waiting." He looked around and made some quick decisions. He was also thankful Teal'c didn't point out it was a ship not a bus, time was wasting here and his leg hurt like a mother! "Saunders, going to need you to lend me a hand," he instructed. "T, Carter's a host, trussed up, but still an issue, I need you to keep an eye on her, it’s a feisty little snake and get Maybourne too if you can, and Templeton, get Dougherty. Let's get out of here." 

Jack balanced himself on one leg while Teal'c freed himself and Saunders took over, switching her gun back to her right ignoring the pain, so the Colonel could lean on her good side and use the wall. "Sure you don't want me to try and patch that up," she asked, her eyes scanning the intersection as she spoke. 

"Later," Jack said, for he wanted to get out of here, he was sure more trouble was on the way. 

"Sir," Templeton called out. "Dougherty's dead, sir," he said softly. 

"Crap," Jack snapped, and then closed his eyes for a second, "Okay, slight change, T, get Dougherty and Carter, Templeton, get Maybourne." 

"Sir…he's dead…" Eric protested gently. 

Jack met the young man's eyes head on, "No one gets left behind. He died in the line of duty…saving my life. Now let's go," he ordered. 

It was slow going but they seem to have a head start on their pursuers, some probably disheartened now that their head dog was deader than a doornail. The sound of a groan alerted them that Maybourne was coming around having taken a good chunk of the wall in his face, the left side bleeding and swollen…but there was no time for bandages as the sound of Jaffa still filled the halls. 

They made it to the passage way and Teal'c did triple duty, taking first Carter, then Dougherty's body, then Maybourne down. Jack ordered the others down first; he would be last…that was just his way. Of course, he should have suspected that as he was a quarter way down the ladder, hopping slowly with one leg, the bad one to the side, the pant leg drenched in his own blood, the enemy would show up, and they did, taking pot shots, one causing him to lose is grasp and down he went…right on top of Templeton. 

Teal'c had thought it best to hurry his burdens to the chamber and place them down and then ran back to help the others. He saw O'Neill fall on top of Lieutenant Templeton, cushioning his fall, but he believed by the cursing and shouts of pain, the young lieutenant didn't see it that way. He grabbed O'Neill, tossing him over his shoulder and did the same with Maybourne, "Major Saunders, assist Lieutenant Templeton, we must hurry to the chamber and seal the door," he instructed. He turned and started running down the hall, aware that Major Saunders was doing as suggested by the sound of it, and were now hurrying, Major Saunders was also firing her weapon, as were Jaffa , though the shots from the Staff weapon were not accurate from the poor angels they had available without becoming exposed to the Tau'ri weapon's fire. 

Once inside, he laid both men down on the ground, checked quickly that Major Carter and the Goa'uld were still one and still bound, then once the Major and the Lieutenant were in, he moved to the consol and lowered the door, secure there was no entrance from the outside; it appeared to be a one way passage or the opening panel hidden in the corridor. 

"Teal'c, you alright?" Saunders asked, looking at him with concern. He looked down then to his left, then right and noticed, he had been hit; he didn't even notice it until now. 

"I will be fine; my symbiote heals me even now. We must get the others to the ship." 

"I'll do some bandaging while you get some stretchers and more help, I think Eric's arm is busted and maybe a mild concussion," she smiled and ruffled the Lieutenant's sandy brown hair. She knew they were not out of there yet, but she felt on top of the word for some reason…she felt good and had no pain killers in her to blame it on. 

"Sorry about that, Templeton," Jack called out, having gotten his wind back from the fall and the T-ride. 

"Its okay, Colonel, anything for the team," he chuckled, though he was in pain, he was like most soldiers, trying to suck it up. 

"I will return quickly," Teal'c announced and went to get Lieutenant Gonzalez and Doctor Thomson and Walters to assist, for Doctor Amberson did not look well enough to be of any help at the present. 

"You did good, Saunders," Jack praised as she came to put a pressure bandage on the leg. 

"Just following your standing orders, sir," she grinned. 

"Standing orders?" Jack asked, not recalling giving any. 

"No one gets left behind…right, sir?" she asked as she cut away the pant leg and saw the Colonel nod his head, and then hissed in pain. "It's wedged in there, sir, I don't think I should try removing it, just control the bleeding." 

"Do what you can," Jack instructed. 

"J….Ja…Jack…" Maybourne muttered, once again coming around. 

"Its okay, Harry, you got a head injury," Jack called out, seeing a swollen and unfocused eyes blinking up at him. "It's going to be okay, Harry, just relax," he grinned and was glad Harry was out again, for there was nothing they really could do here, and perhaps not even on the ship. 

"Sir?" Templeton asked, having shifted to sit on the bottom of the steps, where Carter laid struggling, Dougherty dead, and all his superior officers injured or dead…though he never really thought much of Makepeace and the others. "Are we really going to get home? I mean, they know we're here now and all…?" 

"Ball-boy is dead, we have Carter, it'll take them some time to get reorganized…probably stick the damn snake in that sarcophagus, and that takes some time. Plus, they may know we're here, but not exactly where we are and our ship is cloaked…so…yes, I believe we're going to get home. 

"That's all I wanted to know, sir," Eric smiled, believing the word of his CO…Colonel Jack O'Neill. He had heard of the man, had felt that his being gay had disgraced the uniform…not anymore. Hell, if being gay had anything to do with being a hell of a soldier, he'd start looking for a boyfriend when he got back…but he knew it didn't make or break a person…not anymore. He couldn't be more proud to serve with O'Neill. He sat back, wanting to close his eyes, but knew with a head injury that was not a good thing, and so he just relaxed…he'd be home soon. 

************

"…Then we got back to the ship, Teal'c flew us back to the planet, using the same course we took in," Jack said as he was sitting up in his hospital bed, his leg propped up on a pillow with a pin-brace, so the splintered bone could heal in place. 

General Hammond looked around, seeing the injured members of the rescue teams all looking at him anxiously. Doctor Jackson on his side, who thanks to Jacob Carter and a healing device would have little to no scaring and Maybourne, his left side of his face bandaged, would maintain some vision in his left eye and need glasses, instead of losing the eye all together. Jacob/Selmak had been more than glad to help those who saved Samantha, who was currently with the Tok'ra, having the Goa'uld removed. Jameson was going to recover, less one appendix as it was damaged from the gunshot wound, and Templeton's arm in a cast and after some bed rest for his concussion was also going to be fine. Saunders was standing with her right arm in a sling next to Gonzales standing on his crutches, his ankle in a cast. "I don't understand something, Colonel," Hammond asked, using Jack's title as a sign or respect. "In your report, you told me what happened to everyone, how most of Makepeace's team, except Dougherty had tried to take over and died, and how everyone got injured, Dougherty killed in the line of duty, but…what I don't understand is…how did Lieutenant Gonzalez get injured?" 

On the way back, it was decided that since Michael had showed courage and saved O'Neill's life, they would not dishonor his memory by associating him with Makepeace's mutiny, and along with his pardon, be buried with honors for the sake of his family. At Hammond's question, everyone started sharing looks, as if they were seeing who would say, while Angel just bowed his head, his dusty cheeks flushing. 

"He tripped over his backpack," came a lightly accented voice, sounding a bit British to the ear and everyone looked and gaped in shock, as it was Captain Jameson that had spoken…out loud for the first time in years, according to his record. Hearing the shy man finally speak, the truth coming to light and the simple relief of being back on Earth was all that was needed; they all broke out in laughter, causing Angel to turn redder with embarrassment. 

"There goes my purple heart," Angel muttered, slightly laughing too, as it was contagious. He finally looked up and met the smiling face of General Hammond. "Had my hands full, everyone hurt to some degree, but me…" he shrugged. 

"Well, son, seems to me you got hurt in the line of duty too," Hammond grinned, "and you deserve your medal just like everyone else here…though I'm not sure…" his smile faded, for he knew the Pentagon would probably not want to waist a medal on 'prisoners'. Then he squared his shoulders, "Far as I'm concerned, the mission was a success…on all parts," he said, looking at Maybourne, having become aware of his requirements for a pardon shortly after they left. "I'm going to be calling the President, get those pardons signed, sealed and delivered as promised," he smiled; glad that he could do something for these people. "In the mean time, you're all restricted to the infirmary….Doctor Frasier's orders," he quickly clarified. Then with a nod he left, feeling bad that he did have to post two SFs but regulations were still in place, for the moment. 

"It'll be okay, guys," Jack said, seeing the anxiety in everyone's face, "I trust Hammond with my life; he'll get us our pardons," he smiled. He turned to look at his love, his bright smiling eyes shining at him, "Doing okay?" he asked, even if Jacob had done a small miracle on his back, he was worried. 

"I'm going to be fine, just a small memento of this trip, that's all," Daniel grinned lovingly. 

"You think Hammond will go to bat for me?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual, but the worry was still there, as he shifted out of bed and moved to sit on the edge of Jameson's, once more the bond between the two men shining; seemed that someone got a bit more out of this mission than a Pardon. 

"You needed proof that the NR-20 was destroyed, you have it between the testimony of the scientists and I'm sure Carter once she's back, so yeah, I think he will," Jack replied, as he saw a Nurse help Gonzales into a bed, while Saunders sat in a chair between him and Templeton. "So…Harry, something you want to share?" he teased, catching the slight touching of fingers between him and Jameson. He chuckled seeing the younger man blush and look away and Harry trying to look unaffected. "It's okay," he added, letting them off the hook. "So…anyone got any plans once they unclip our wings?" 

"If they really do give us a full pardon, and my record cleared, I'd like to go to medical school," Angel replied with a wishful smile. 

"You did an outstanding job, son," Jack praised. "And I bet if you talk with Frasier she'll give you a recommendation too." 

"I really haven't thought that far ahead," Templeton sighed, "Just want to get out, see my folks. Sir, do you think the General would let you give me a letter, sort of…telling them…you know, that I did good? I…" He looked down, some guilt and shame in his eyes, "My father hasn't spoken to me in a long time, and my mother…well…" 

"They have a right to be proud of you, Templeton, and I'd be honored to not only write a letter, but tell them in person," Jack replied, more than glad to help the young man out. "Though I'll let Danny do the writing, come to think of it, he's the linguist," he snickered. 

"I'd be honored to do it," Daniel chimed in. 

"You did well and were a true warrior," Teal'c added with a bow of respect to the young man. "As did you all," he added. "I would be honored to call you all my brothers- and sister-in-arms." 

"Thanks, Teal'c," Saunders' replied along with some others. "As for me…not sure, really? The private sector may have something to offer me," she shrugged her good shoulder. "One thing is for sure, I'm treating myself to a steak dinner with all the works," she grinned. 

"Amen to that, sister," Jack shouted, while others laughed. "What about you, Harry, any plans?" 

"Oh, I was thinking of going to Oregon for a little while," he said casually as he was being guided back to bed by Teal'c, since his vision was not at it's best yet; until he could be tested for glasses and the bandage came off. 

"Oh, what's in Oregon?" Daniel asked, shifting a little to look over his shoulder, then smirked seeing a little smile cross Irwin's face along with a blush. "Oh…sounds, nice, Harry, real nice." 

"So, what about you, sir?" Saunders asked. "Now that you and Doctor Jackson are free to be together that is," she smiled easily. 

"It's Daniel to everyone here," the archeologist corrected. "I may not be military, but we just survived hell, I think that entitles us all to be on first name basis…except you military types…" he shook his head with a chuckle, knowing their tendency for last names. "As for Jack and me, I'm thinking a cabin in Minnesota for some fishing, then…well, we'll figure something out." 

"Yeah, Danny, we'll figure something out," Jack grinned. 

"Alright, people, I need this sector to get quiet, you all need your rest," Janet came in and ordered. "I've got nice long needles with your names on them if you don't cooperate…two for you, Colonel O'Neill," she teased as she set the lights in the sector to low, as close to dark as it could safely get. "Get some rest," she added before departing, checking on Teal'c to see that he was preparing to Kel-no-ream on her way out. 

"Sir," Eric whispered. 

"Get some rest, Templeton," Jack ordered lightly. 

"Just wanted to say…thank you," the young man replied then got silent. 

Jack could feel the emotional moment, but didn't want it to come to a head, so decided to nip it in the bud. "Okay, here's the plan. One year from today, we all meet at my cabin, and then we can get as mushy or sappy as we like, until then…keep it to yourselves, and rest." 

"Yes, sirs," filled the air, along with a "yes, Jack," and one "Very good, O’Neill," then the ward became silent and the team rested. 

************

ONE YEAR LATER…

The weather was perfect for an outdoor BBQ, as Jack was tending the grill while Daniel, his hair cut short, almost military, was placing some stuff out on the two picnic tables, set up to be one giant long table. The sound of an engine brought everyone's attention around and looked to see a vehicle coming in the distance. "They're here," Daniel called out, moving to go greet their guest, while Jack settled the grill to warm did the same, the slight limp barely noticeable as he moved; his hair much longer in the back and no sign of the grey hair, thanks to a little help from a box. 

"Is that them?" a small boy, about ten asked as he raced out of the large cabin, buttoning up his blue shirt, while grinning ear to ear with excitement. 

"Yea, Jeremy, that's them," Jack replied, ruffling the slightly reddish-brown hair of the boy who was bouncing on his toes, his wire frames shifting off his freckled face. 

All three waited as the medium sized blue shuttle bus with the four-wheel drive, came to a halt, and then opened its door. The first one off was a woman, who looked very pregnant. 

"Saunders?" Jack asked, amazed and shocked at seeing the former Major about seven months along. 

"That's Doctor Veronica Templeton now," a young man from behind her said, grinning like a prideful fool, placing his arm around his wife's waist. 

"Congratulations, Eric, Vicky," Daniel replied sincerely, and hugged them both. 

"What possessed you to tie the knot with this plebe?" Jack asked Veronica, who looked radiant as an expectant mother. 

"I'm thinking delayed dementia," she chuckled, then placed a kiss on her husband's face. 

"Hey, Jack," Harry greeted as he stepped from the shuttle, adjusting his wireless aviator style frames, which darkened upon hitting the sunlight, followed by the tall lean Irwin Jameson, who was smiling just as much as Eric was. 

"Good to see you, Harry," Jack replied sincerely and shared a hug with him and a half hug with Irwin. 

"Good to see you, Colonel," Angel Gonzalez called from the bus, turning to help a familiar woman off the shuttle. "That's some hotel you set us all up at," he grinned. 

"What time shall I return," the driver called out. 

"About six," Jack replied, and then turned to the others as the driver closed the door and started up his vehicle and began leaving. "This way it'll still be light out and you can settle in for the night. We'll do breakfast at the restaurant across the street," he grinned warmly. 

"Colonel, Doctor Jackson," Gonzales began. 

"That's Jack and Daniel, I'm retired," Jack corrected. 

Angel blushed a bit, "Jack, Daniel, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Jamie Hernandez," he said introducing the young woman he brought with him. "You might remember her as one of the nurses that took care of us when we got back," he grinned proudly. 

"Wow, seemed everyone coupled off," Daniel beamed, and then felt a tug on his shirt. "Oh, where are my manners," he then said. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our son, Jeremy Jackson-O'Neill. Jeremy, I'd like to introduce you to…" 

"…Everyone," Jack replied, wanting to cut the formalities short. 

"Pop," Jeremy whined, sounding much like his Papa Jack. 

"Okay, okay, this is Harry, Irwin, Vicky, Eric, Angel, Jamie…Jack, Daniel, and that's Tinkerbelle over on the chair on the porch, and Rascal down by the lake," he continued even as everyone was laughing at his antics. "Let’s get settled and eat," he ordered. 

"Okay everyone, let's make the rounds, while we're waiting for Sam and Janet and Cassie to show up," Jack added as everyone took a seat at the table, while Daniel handed out cold drinks and Jeremy brought over the appetizers, constantly sliding his glasses back up his thin face. "What's everyone been up to?" 

"It's kind of obvious what Vicky and Eric has been up too," Harry teased and everyone laughed but Jeremy, too young to get the reference. 

"Funny," Veronica replied, though she laughed too. "Well, I'm sure you know, I was offered a teaching position as a civilian teacher at the Academy, Major Carter and General Hammond's doing," she smiled. "And Eric blows things up." 

"Sweet," Jack grinned, “I wonder how I could do that?" 

"Jack," Daniel warned with a swipe to the back of his head. "What kind of things?" Daniel asked. 

"Demolitions, mainly the more challenging buildings or structures in cities or large towns," Eric replied. "You know, that's the one disappointing thing about our last mission, Sir…err…Jack." 

"What was?" Jack arched a brow. 

"All that shoot 'em up and stuff, and I didn't get to blow one thing up," Eric grinned, while others chuckled. 

"Well Life's a bi..." 

"…Jack," Daniel cut in, stopping the man from cursing in front of their son. 

'…big pain in the toe," Jack quickly corrected. 

"Well, you were right about Doctor Frasier," Angel piped up, "she gave me a great recommendation and with the strings General Hammond pulled for me, the money from the GI Bill and a few grants will cover my time in medical school." 

"He's top of his class," Jamie added, looking very proud of her husband to be. 

"What about you two?" Jack asked of the two men at the end, both sporting gold rings on their left hands, much like he and Daniel now wore. 

"Oh…Hammond felt it would be best to keep an eye on me," Harry chuckled, the scar on his left eye hardly noticeable now. "So, I'm a civilian security consultant," he smirked. 

"Crap, surprised the Russians don't have the gate by now," Jack bellowed, then laughed. 

"What gate, Papa?" Jeremy asked, sliding into Daniel's lap, a habit he had when feeling lost among adults. 

"The one you came through to come live here on Earth," Daniel explained. Seeing the looks, "Jeremy was a lot like Cassie, lone survivor of a Goa'uld attack. Fate had it we were visiting Janet, Teal'c and Sam when it happened, and Jack and Jeremy hit it off…the rest is history as they say," Daniel beamed. "Of course, if anyone asks, he's from Ontario," he smiled as the others laughed. 

"Same place we got married," Irwin said, his voice soft but full and no sign of the same shyness he once had. 

"Hey, that's where we got…" Jack started. 

"Yes, Jack we know," Harry smirked, his eyes showing he knew all about where and when Jack and Daniel tied the knot. "Where do you think I got the idea from?" 

"Spying on us?" Jack asked with mocking irritation. 

"Just doing my job, Jack, just doing my job," Harry smiled impishly. 

"So, Irwin, what have you been up too?" Daniel asked, while opening some root beer for his son and pouring him a glass. 

"I also work as a civilian at the SGC," Irwin replied. 

"Ah, tell them what else you do," Harry encouraged, but saw the slight shyness return and then turned to speak for his husband. "He reads books." Seeing the puzzlement he clarified, "He gets paid to read in a recording studio for the purpose of making audio books." 

"Wow, that's….different," Jack teased. 

"Besides Jeremy, what have you two been up too," Veronica asked. 

"Well, since my archeology career is rather still considered non-existent outside of the SGC, I thought I'd turn to anthropology and linguist pursuits," Daniel explained. 

"Cut the crap, Danny. You work at the United Nations as a human rights lobbyist," Jack pointed out, and then beamed at the others. "Leaders of many countries run in other directions when they see him coming down the hall," he grinned, his chest puffing out with pride. 

"Jack…they don't run…turn around in a hurry yes, but never run," Daniel laughed along with his husband. "We don't live here except for during the summer while Jeremy is out of school, otherwise its New York, but just outside in the countryside. 

"What about you, Jack?" Eric asked, while nibbling on a carrot stick. 

"My Papa teaches people about the stars," Jeremy beamed with pride. 

"Yes, Doctor Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, Astronomer Instructor, 'scientist' at the Williamsburg Astronomical Institute," Harry answered for everyone, once again showing he really was up on what was going on. "Never thought I'd live to see the day, where you, Jack, would switch sides," he shook his head, trying to keep the smile off his face. 

"Well, you know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them," Jack chuckled, reaching over and ruffling his lover's hair. 

"I think that's them," Vicky stated, looking up to see another car pulling up where the shuttle had been. 

"Sure looks like it," Jack agreed as he and everyone else started getting up. 

"Good, I need someone close to my own age, you guys are boring," Jeremy announced as he got up to run and meet Cassie, the others laughing, while Jack and Daniel looked embarrassed. 

"He takes too much after you," Daniel accused Jack as they made their way to the car to see General Hammond, dressed in civilian clothes get out from behind the steering wheel. 

"George," Jack called out, not expecting the General, "good to see you," he called out, as he approached the passenger side, then saw Sam get out, looking herself and healthy, "Sam," he glowed and hugged her tightly. "It's been too long," he said, their last visit to the Springs cut too short. He leaned back, "Doing okay, Major?" he asked, his eyes scanning her, knowing she had some adjusting to do, having also been raped and then snaked, but she was as tough s they came. 

"Doing great, Jack," she said, her eyes showing it was true, then hugged him again, eternally grateful that her faith that he would come for her was proven correct, beaming in her eyes. "Oh, I got pictures of Teal'c and his family," she beamed. "They also send their regards and promise next gathering everyone will attend." 

"Pity they couldn't come," Daniel replied. "But it's Ry'ac's first night of Mal'kona'a, or boy to man ceremony. I bet he'll be as big as his father some day. I also can't wait to get a look at little O'Neill. Bet he's as unary as his namesake." 

"According to Teal'c he is," Sam laughed warmly. She was going to say more when Janet interrupted. 

"Hey, I have someone who wants to meet you," Janet called out, a moment after getting out, carrying a small bundle in her arms. 

"Who's that?" Daniel asked, walking up to Janet and looking in her arms. "Oh my…it…it can't be," he stuttered. 

"Daniel…" Jack asked seeing Daniel's face pale. 

Janet beamed, as did Sam and Hammond. "Jack, Daniel, I'd like you to meet your daughter, Wei Ling," Janet beamed. 

It was Jack's turn to stutter, "B…but…they said it would be six more months." 

"Helps to have friends in high places, Jack," George grinned like a proud grandpa, in fact as far as he and Jack and Daniel were concerned, he was. He had two granddaughters by his daughter and one grandson and two more granddaughters by his boys; he was a blessed man indeed. 

"The President's still trying to get us to come back," Daniel said, shaking his head in disbelief, but then forgot all about it, as he took the little girl they adopted from China into his arms. "Oh, Jack…" 

Jack came up behind Daniel, his arm around his shoulder and beamed down at their perfect little girl. "Does this mean Yasminda…?" 

"Will be arriving in New York Friday," George grinned, glad to be able to share the great news. 

"Jack…?" Harry asked. 

Jack laughed, "Seems you're not up on everything," he teased. "After Jeremy, Daniel and I decided we wanted a large family. Since Daniel works at the UN, it was easily discovered that even if we are a gay couple, there are many countries willing to overlook it, in order to place children in good homes…mostly girls." 

"I'm going to get waylaid by sisters," Jeremy sighed, though his green eyes twinkled with awe for his new sister, while the adults laughed. 

"Wei Ling is the first," Jack continued. "Daniel was in China when fate took him by some people taking…long story short, he was dragged to an orphanage for girls…sick little girls, and fell in love with little Wie Ling here." 

"She's sick?" Veronica asked, not seeing anything wrong with the little bundle of joy. 

"She has a slight heart defect, but nothing we can't fix," Janet spoke up. "I gave her a proper exam and she's doing great. She's had all her shots and I have Doctor Montova already alerted to Wei Ling's case. By the time she's able to run and jump, she'll be able to do so without a second thought to her heart," Janet smiled sincerely.

"So, whose, Yasminda?" Jamie asked, also getting caught up in the newborn, like Daniel, Veronica, Janet, Sam, and Irwin, though the other guys looked just as interested, just 'cooler' as they did so. 

"That's Jack's doing," Daniel smirked. "When I came up with the idea about adopting from overseas, he started surfing the net…" 

"What?" Sam gasped, shocked to hear Jack using a computer. "Doctorate, teaching, now computers…what's next…pottery?" she asked, knowing full well, that Jack could throw clay like an expert. 

"Funny, Carter, funny. Don't give up your day job," Jack growled, though far from really upset. "I found an agency that would work with me and Daniel, not knowing that while he was in China, he was falling for Wei Ling. I started going through pictures and stuff, trying to find someone who would need us, and well, there she was…five years old, pretty as a picture," Jack grinned. 

"She also has a clef and a clubbed left foot," Daniel added, "Nothing we can't see taken care off. She may have a limp…" 

"Hey, I limp but I get around just fine," Jack chimed in. Then he sighed and grinned, "Friday…oh boy," he rubbed his husband's shoulder. "Guess we really do owe the President one…two, for this." 

"Guess," Daniel agreed, "we'll discuss it with George later…" Daniel added, but then was cut off as a loud healthy cry filled the air. 

"Someone's hungry," Janet sing-songed as she reached into the car and got the baby bag and a bunch of other bags. 

"She's not the only one," Jack pointed out. "Let's eat, people," he ordered, and herded the group back to the picnic table, as Daniel got the bottle from Janet and started feeding their daughter. He stopped, watching the people that had come to mean a lot in his life, having helped him earn his freedom and family, and felt wonderful. Daniel sat with Jeremy, being the natural teacher and father he was, explaining about why their little girl couldn't eat regular food and all the stuff a big brother needed, not that they hadn't shared most of it with their son already. He watched as Harry and Irwin talked, the whispers and looks at Wei Ling, especially from Irwin, let Jack know he'd be an Uncle soon…again, since he considered himself Uncle to Cassie and little Templeton to be. 

"Beautiful day, Jack," George said, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder, also seeing the joy of the people buzzing around the table. 

"Don't think it could get much better…other than Yasminda already being here, sir…err…George," Jack chuckled, still trying to drop the rank after a year. 

"Oh, I heard on the news on the way up here, Senator Kinsey died, choked on a chicken bone." 

"I was wrong, George, it just got a whole hell of a lot better," Jack grinned. 

THE END.


End file.
